Coming Back To You
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Some people lose their ways, and change their ways, But only one tragic accident can change everything, And give you a second chance to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

The two children were tucked into bed, It was going on 11:30 at night. Gabriella had on a beautiful black dress. She had prepared a steak dinner with the side of her Husband's favorites. Mash potatos and macaroni and cheese.

Two candles were lit with a bottle of champain. She smiled, The door opened, she looked up to see her husband had came home from work.

Gabriella smiled, "Hey honey, how was work." Troy ignored her, going to the fridge and pulling out a coke, not even achknowledging the lovely dinner she made. "Good." he muttered. Gabriella walked closer to him, and grabbing his hand, "I made you dinner. your favorites."

Troy looks at her, and to the table, "What for?" Gabriella's heart drops, and so does her smile, "It's..It's our anniversary.." she whispered.

He looks at the table; set for two with steak, mac and cheese and mashed potatoes. He looks at her; see's her wearing a short black dress and her feet bare. He sighs, "i'm not in the mood Gabriella-"

"Troy...come on, it's our anniversary-" "and I said I'm not in the mood. I had a rough day at work." "Well tell me about it, talk to me." her tone is gentle, Troy shakes his head and takes a swig of the coke. "It's none of your damn business."

Gabriella just stands there as he walks over and plops down on the couch. Gabriella bites her lip, holding back the tears, She goes over to the table, picking up the two plates and dumping the food into the trash cane. She places the plates in the dishes.

She blows out the candles, and walks into the living room. Troy was watching TV, "I'm going to head to bed." No answer. Gabriella sighs, "I love you..."

A grunt. That's all she got in reply to those three words, eight letters. She sighs, shaking her head and holding back tears until she got upstairs and behind her bedroom door.

Even then she didn't let the tears fall until she had her dress stripped and she was naked in the shower; letting the hot water soak up all her tears as she released fresh ones.

The next morning, Gabriella had just got done fixing dinner, Her two small boys Andy who was 5 and Rider who was 3 we're playing with cars at the table while they ate their breakfast.

Gabriella sighed, "Andy, Rider, please finish your breakfast before you play with your cars." "Okay Mommy." Andy said grabbing his fork and digging into his eggs.

Troy walked into the room, Gabriella looked at him, He looked at her, "Where's my breakfast?" Gabriella sighed, grabbing a plate off the counter, and giving it to him.

"There. Enjoy." she mumbled going over to the counter. He took a seat by his two boys, Rider looked at his father, "Daddy, can we pway basketball today?"

"Huh?" Troy says, barely looking up from the newspaper. "Daddy.." Rider says, tugging on his dad's arm. "Can me and Rider pway-" his phone started playing; blaring 'Smoke On The Water'.

"I got to take this." digging through his pockets for his phone, he gets up and leaves the kitchen- forgetting his breakfast and the ignored question that his son had asked him. Gabriella sighs, "Sweetie's yes, you guys can play basketball."

Rider nods, "Okay mommy." Both two young boys run outside. Gabriella sighed, lifting up their plates and taking them to the sink.

Troy walked in, "I won't be home until late tonight." Gabriella looks at him, "What?" Troy nods, "You heard me." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy, you worked late last night-" "It was late practice, I have to do this Gabriella-" "You always do this!" "This is my fucking job Gabriella! It's very important to me!" "More important then me and your two boys?!" she yells.

"Exactly!" He yells back. Gabriella just looks at him, "I don't even know who you are anymore, get out of here! take your basketball and Go!"

"Fine I will! your just a fucking distraction! I'm out!" Troy walks out the door slamming it. Gabriella throws a plate at the door, and slides down the wall sobbing.

Troy kept his hands steady on the steering wheel, the thoughts of his and Gabriella's fight replaying over and over in his head. there was a small guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it passed as the thought of his upcoming game.

He was at a stoplight, He look into the rearview mirror, and that was when a car came up slamming into the back of him. Troy's head hit the steering wheel hard and it went black.

Gabriella rushed into the hospital, running up to the front desk, "Troy Bolton. Is he okay?" The nurse sighed, "The doctors are still with him, we will know something soon." Gabriella nods, "Thank you."

She walks into the waiting room, to find Troy's parents already in there, Gabriella runs to them as they stand up, "Oh my gosh! it's been so long. thank you so much for coming." Gabriella said sniffling. Jack smiled sadly, "It's no problem Gabriella. we missed you. we missed Troy, we just haven't heard from you all in forever."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry about that." Rachel Bolton smiled, "It's fine sweetie. are you doing alright? how are Rider and Andy?" Gabriella sighed, "Their fine. growing up into handsome boys...and I could be better."

The doctor walked in, "Are you three here for Troy Bolton?" All three nod, Jack shakes his hand, "Yes. I'm Jack his father, This is his mother Rachel, and his wife Gabriella...how is my boy? is he alright?" The doctor nodded, "He's fine.. but there has been some brain damage.." Gabriella gasped, "Is..Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor sighed, "We don't know yet. a lot can happen with brain damage, we just have to run some test.. but he asking for you Gabriella." Gabriella bites her lip, "Can I see him?" The doctor nods, "Yes. follow me." Gabriella follows him down the hall.

The doctor opens the door for her. Gabriella takes a deep breath, walking into the room, finding Troy hooked up to all kinds of wires. He had a few bruises and some cuts on his forehead, but she still loved him.

"Brie.." He coughed out looking at her. Gabriella's eyes went wide, "W-What?" he hasen't called her that in years. He smiled at her, "Come here baby." Gabriella looks at him with a confused look. She came closer sitting on the bed.

He looks at her, "What happened?" She sighed, "You were in a car accident Troy...on your way to work." "Work?" Gabriella looks at him, "Your a los angeles laker." His eyes widened in suprise, "I am?"

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy, are you okay?" Troy looks at her, then at her hand that had a beautiful engagement ring, "Who gave you that?"

Gabriella looked at him, and to the doctor then back at him, "Troy..we're..we're married...do..do you remember anything from the past 6 years?"

His heart stops, "we're..." his eyes drop to the ring on her finger. It looks expensive. "We're married?" Gabriella nods, "Troy...for the past 6 years...we-..we have two son's-" "Kids?" Why does he sound so shocked?

Sucking in her breath, she square's her shoulders, "Troy...how old are you?" he snorts, shaking his head as he smirks. "Brie...you know how old I am...I'm seventeen." Her eyes widen, "seven...teen?" "Yeah..." he grabs her hand, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

Swallowing, she stands up and knots her fingers together, "I-I...I need fresh air." she turns on her heel before he can say anything, but his last words stop her dead in her tracks. "Hurry back...I love you."

Gabriella looks at him, "W-W-What?" Troy looks at her, "I love you.." she stands there shocked, not saying anything. He looks at her, "Gabriella, baby, are you okay?" Gabriella comes back to him, and looks at the doctor, "Can I have a moment with him alone please."

The doctor nods leaving the room. Gabriella looks at him, grabbing his hand, "Troy... your 24.. We got married when we were 18.." "I don't understand...Why are you shocked that I said I love you.."

Gabriella looks away, tears rolling down her cheeks, she looks at him, "Because you haven't said it in 2 years.."

"What?" Troy whispers, looking at her; tears in her brown eyes, "Brie...no..I-I do love-" "Troy...please just...just don't. I can't take it. I haven't heard those words in 2 years...and I'm- honestly I'm terrified to hear'em now." "Brie-" "Don't call me that. Please...you haven't called me that in two years either.."

She turns to leave, but he grabs her hand; forcing her to look at him. "Am I that bad of a husband?" He whispers, his eyes betraying his emotions. She whimpers softly, "Troy...no..it's just...we grew up. It happens when people marry young.." "I love you." he says softly, holding her hand in a vice grip.

She looks into his eyes, and pulls her hand away. "I should tell your parents how you are...I need some f-fresh air." she turns on her heel, walking out the door and shutting it slowly. Sighing, she grabs the doctor. "You can now check on him.." the doctor nods, walking into Troy's room as she walks toward his parents.

Gabriella walks up to his parents, wiping her tears, "You can see him now. He's fine. He's just..He lost his memory. "What?!" Gabriella sniffled, "He can't remember anything after he was 17." " "Gabriella are you okay-" "I'm fine.. I..I just have to go pick up Rider and Andy from my mom's.. I'll be back after dinner." she walks by them leaving the hospital.

His parents look at each other, and walk into their son's room. As they walked in, Troy looks at them, "Mom..Dad." His mother smiled, "Hi sweetie.. we're glad your okay." She said coming over and hugging him. Troy smiles, "Thanks mom. Hey dad." His dad smiled, "Hey Sport, Haven't seen you in a couple years, how are you?"

Troy raises a brow, "A couple years?" His dad sighed, "We haven't heard from you ever since then." Troy looks at lap. "Why?" His parents sighed, Jack sighed, "You..You completely changed Troy... You let the laker fame get to your head.. and.." he looks at his wife.

Rachel sighed, "Gabriella told us what happened to you.. about losing your memory.. and she also told us what happened yesterday?" Troy looks up, "What was yesterday?" She sighed, "April 29th."

His eyes widened, "Our Anniversary-" "Yeah, and She made you dinner, and she had a candle light dinner made for you and you just pushed her away, and you haven't showed her any love for a couple years.."

She grips the steering wheel in her hands, turning on to her mother's street and pulling along the street. "Mommy!" She heard the sound of her son's yelling before she even got out of the car, smiling, she wipes her tears; checks her make up and gets out of the car, kneeling down to greet her boys.

"My babies." She says, hugging them tight, "I missed you both so much!" She kisses their cheeks and pulls away, grabbing their hands as she looks in the door way seeing her mother. "Thanks for watching them mom!" Her mother smiles, waves and blows kisses of goodbye at her grandson's.

Gabriella walks to the car, "Mommy," Andy says, sucking on his thumb- a habit that she's trying to get him to break; but Lucille says that Troy did the same thing till he was 8 and he started his colouring book fetish.

"Yes Andy?" "Can we see daddy now?" Gabriella sighs, buckling them in their carseats as they are in the car now. "Buddy, daddy's not feeling well-" "I want to see daddy." Andy says, his voice whiny and shaky. Like he's about to cry.

"Andy-" "Daddy! I want my daddy! Daddy daddy daddy daddy!" Gabriella sighs, looking down and at the ground and at her crying son.

Rider is staring out the window; like he always does when he's in the car. "Okay." Gabriella says, "I'll take you to see your fath-...daddy." "Yay!" Andy yells in excitement.

They pulled up to the hospital, Gabriella places Rider on her hip, and Andy running to the hospital. Gabriella sighed, "Andy! Wait!" Andy runs into the building Gabriella chases after him, she grabs his shoulder, "Baby, you don't know where daddy's room is." she laughed.

Andy smiled, "Oh..sorry mommy." Gabriella smiled, leading him to Troy's room. Gabriella opens the door, His parents look at her, and so does Troy.

Andy runs into his room, climbs up onto the bed and goes to Troy's side, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I missed you!" He hugged him tightly. Gabriella let Rider onto the floor.

Troy looks at the little boy at his side, cuddling with his arm. He's always loved kids. He smiles, "I...missed...you too." He's this boys father, the boy smiles, cuddling farther into Troy's side. He looks at Gabriella, another little boy is hiding behind her legs.

She sighs, "Rider," she mouths and she points to the cuddling lump on his bed. "Andy." he nods, looking down at the small boy. "Hey...Andy...why don't you go with grandma and grandpa-" "No!" He screams, "Daddy! I want daddy! I want you! I don't want to leave! I want daddy!"

Gabriella walks over, "Andy, me and daddy have a few things to talk about...you can see daddy all you want afterwards, okay?" Andy looks at his father, then to his mother, "Okay mommy." Jack grabs a hold of his hand while Rachel places Rider on her hip. "Come on Sport." Jack says holding his hand walking out of the room.

Gabriella sighs, Walking over and sitting on the bed, "So umm..you get out tomorrow if the tests are good." Troy nods, "That's good." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah it's great." Troy grabs her hand, she looks at him, "What happened..to us..My parents told me about yesterday, I am so sorry Brie, It doesn't sound like me-" "It don't but it happened, After..Graduation, I found out I was pregnant with Andy...we got married right after he was born.. then two years later, we we're 20, we got the news that I was pregnant with Rider, and you got the news that you were asked to be on the laker team."

Troy looked at her, "What..I thought we're going to stay in alberquerque?" Gabriella nods, "We we're.. then you got onto the lakers so we moved to Los Angeles...After about a year, You were getting really famous, you loved it, and I was so proud of you.. I loved you so much.." she had tears shining in her eyes.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Gabriella sniffled, "You...The fame.. it changed you, it changed us.. we.. we stopped kissing, hugging, cuddling, everything. Every morning, we would fight if..if I wanted to spend time with you.. if I wanted the day to be me, you and our boys doing something together, you..you would get mad...I thought about...I thought about leaving you.. I thought that would make you happier, I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Hey..." Troy says softly, "come here.." Gabriella wipes at her eyes, "Troy I think you should rest-" "No." He says, "not while I have the image of you crying in my head." He tugs at her hand, making her fall on his bed...on him. He holds her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in her ear. "I...I hate myself for everything that you just said...I promise not to let it happen again." Gabriella sighs, looking into his eyes; not wanting to step out from his arms, not wanting to step away from him.

But...he believes he's 17, how long would this...lovey dovey Troy last? How long before 24 year old Troy returns and they go back to fighting..? No, she can't bear it.

She must keep her wounds clean of any salt, stepping out from his arms she wipes her eyes. "Troy...I love you...but you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Troy looks at her, "Brie, I love you.. and I want to keep you. I want to keep us together." Gabriella just looked at him, "Troy, I don't know.." Troy looked at her, "I want to make the last two years up to you. I want to do everything in my power to make you happy again."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy I'm just scared-" "Please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you again..I promise you."

Gabriella sighed, looking down, "I'll help you with everything that I can." Troy smiles, "I love that...I love you.." Gabriella gulps, "I...I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Troy was able to go home. When they pulled up into the drive way, Troy looked up at the house, "Wow. we actually live here?" Gabriella smiles sadly unhooking her seatbelt, "Yep." "How long have we lived here?" "We had a small apartment when we had Andy, but right after Rider was born we got this place."

They got out of the car, walking to the front porch. Gabriella opened the door for him. "This is home." Troy looks around the living room, "It's amazing..big." Gabriella smiles, "we picked it out together." she whispered.

Troy smiles at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "When do we pick up Andy and Rider?" Gabriella looks at him, "In a few hours..." Troy looks at her nodding, "I'll show you the rest of the house." Gabriella walks down the hall into the big bedroom. "This is our bedroom."

Troy stands in the middle of the room looking at the bed. "This is our room?" Gabriella nods, "Yes Troy." she giggles. Troy looks at her, going over to her, "Can I ask you a question?" Gabriella nods, "Yeah."

Troy takes a deep breath, "When...When was the last time we had..you know..had sex?" Gabriella bites her lip, "We actually had sex about a week ago.. but it was different.." she whispered. "Different?" Gabriella looks down, "It was angry sex..."

Troy looks at her, "Brie-" "let me show you the boy's room." He nods, she quickly turns on her heel and walks down the hall. He follows; with the measured grace of a lethal predator. He stops at an open door where Gabriella is.

"This is Andy's room." it was...covered in everything basketball. "Whoa..." Troy says, coming behind her, "this...this is beyond obsession-" "like you were?" Troy looks at her, "Yeah..like I was-" "Rider's is down the hall."

She begins to walk away, but Troy grabs her arm, yanking her back and before she can speak, she feels his lips crash on hers and his hands hold her firmly...yet gently in place.

Troy pulls back, his eyes hooded but his face confused, "You didn't kiss me back..." she stares at him, stammering, "you...you...caught me o-off guard is all."

Troy looks at her, cupping her cheek, "What have I done to us.." Gabriella looks at him, holding his hand that was cupping her cheek, "You did nothing-" "Don't say that. I hurt you so much.."

Gabriella grabs his hand, "I'll show you Rider's room." she leads him down the hall, and opens the door to see the room done in Scooby Doo.

"Woah, Scooby?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiles, "He loves Scooby doo..He absolutely loves it." Troy looks at her, "So what do we usually do on friday's?"

Gabriella's heart froze, she looked at him gulping, "Well..you usually stay for late practices at the gym...But uh me and the boys we play board games, and swim in the pool and have a small picnic in the kitchen..the boys love it."

Huh? "Am I involved...at all in...your lives anymore?" Gabriella bites her lip, not knowing how to answer that, she opted for the honest truth.

"You talk to the boys at breakfast...and w-when you have time, you take them to preschool sometimes." Okay, half truth, Troy never took them to school. But he doesn't need to know that.

Troy runs his hands through his hair, "What the hell have I done?" He takes seat on Rider's small bed. Gabriella sits next to him, "Troy it's not you-" "Of course it's my fault.. I'm suppose to be there for you and my family." he then thought of something, he looks at her, "What happens at christmas?"

Gabriella sighs, "Well the past two christmas's, You had away games, So that wasen't your fault-" "I could of decided not to go!"

Gabriella rubs his back, "Troy please, calm down, please, I..I didn't mean to upset you..you..you don't need stress..come on, we'll do whatever you want..what do you wanna do?"

Troy sighs, shaking his head and laying it in his hands. "I just want to be a family. A real family." Gabriella frowns, hesitantly putting a hand on his back and beginning to rub small circles. "Troy...it's not your fault-"

"Of course it is!" He says, sitting up straight. "I practically deserted all of you...I'm-I'm a lousy father! A lousy husband-" "Troy stop it...let's change the subject." Troy sighs, looking at her. "Can...can I pick up the boys?"

Gabriella looks at him, "Of course...But maybe I should go with you, you just got out of the hospital, I don't think you should be on the road by yourself." Troy nods, "I..I guess so.." Gabriella nods and walks by him.

Troy grabs her arm, and yanks her back to look at him, His eyes hypnotizing her, "Your absolutely beautiful, you know that. I am the most stupidest man alive that don't deserve you, but am so glad that you put up with me-" "Troy-"

Troy shakes his head, "Tonight. We'll finish our anniversary, Just us. Dinner, Beach, Anything you want." Gabriella shakes her head, "Troy no, you don't have to do that..it's fine...There's..There's next year-" Troy shakes his head, "I'm making our anniversary up to you.. I promise you..let's go get the boys." Gabriella nods, "Okay."

"Where's mommy?" Rider says, fiddling with the strap on his backpack. Andy bites his lip, walking back from the curb to sit on the bench.

"She'll be here..." "Andy?" Rider asks, Andy stares at his little brother- he feels responsible for him; kids on the playground bully rider? They answer to him. "What?" "Does daddy love us?"

Andy looks at his younger brother, "Daddy loves us. I just think he loves basketball more. that's all." Rider nods, "Oh."

Troy and Gabriella pull up on the curb, Both parents get out of the car, "Sweeties, I am so sorry that Mommy's late, Mommy and Daddy we're talking." Andy nods, "It's okay mommy." Gabriella helps andy into the backseat, and placing Rider in the carseat As they got into the car and taking off.

"So how was preschool?" Gabriella asked. Andy looks at his mother, "It was fun mommy." Andy says. Rider looks at his mommy, "Mommy?" "Yes baby?" "Are we going to swim in the pool today?!" Troy smiles back at him son, Gabriella nods, "yes baby, of course. Mommy will make her famous grilled cheese sandwhiches, how does that sound?"

Rider nods, "Me love those mommy." Gabriella smiled, and Andy bites his lip looking at his father, "Daddy?" Troy looks back at him, "Yeah buddy?" Andy bites his lip, "Will you be home today?"

Troy frowns, looking at Gabriella and his eyes speaking an unspoken question. She shakes her head and looks forward, "yes...I'll be home today-"

Andy crows in happiness, clapping his hands together happily. "Daddy is home! Daddy is home!" Troy smiles, watching Andy in the backseat and then seeing Rider, who seems...less than joyful.

They spent the day swimming, playing around, watching a movie and just being a family. Now they were surrounded by the table play Uno. Gabriella looks at Andy, "It's your turn Andy." Andy puts down his card and smiles, "I win again!" Troy smiles, "Way to go buddy!" Rider bites his lip, and looks down at his lap, "Mommy, can I go to my room?"

Gabriella sighs nodding as Rider gets out of his seat and goes to his room. Troy watches this, "What's wrong?" Gabriella looks at him, then looks at Andy, "Andy please go wash up for bed." "Okay mommy." Andy gets out of his seat and goes upstairs to the bathroom.

Gabriella looks at Troy, "Andy is the basketball fan like you, Rider is more like me, Before your accident, you treated Andy better than Rider.. So Rider thinks that he's no good for you, When I've told him that it's not his fault he's not good at basketball.."

Troy looks into her eyes, then at the stairs where Andy and Rider had just gone up. He sighs, "wow...that's..." he shakes his head, "I'm a horrible-" "no Troy," Gabriella says, shaking her head.

"Don't say anything...just don't." She gets up and goes up the stairs, Troy only watches...only one thing on his mind_. I screwed everything up..._

Gabriella walks into Andy's room where he was already tucked into his bed playing with his scooby doo stuff animal. "Hey Bubby." Gabriella comes over tucking him into bed as she sits beside him. Troy comes up the stairs hiding behind the wall listening.

"Was today fun?" Gabriella asked. Rider nods, playing with Scooby's ear. "It was fun mommy. thank you for the sandwhiches." Gabriella smiles, "Your very welcome sweetie." Rider looks at her, "Momma, did I do anything wrong?"

Gabriella strokes his cheek, "no baby, why would you think that?" Rider rubs his eyes, "Cause of the way daddy ignores me.. does he not love me?" Gabriella smiled sadly, "Honey, we've been over this before, Daddy loves you very much..." "He loves Andy more."

Gabriella shakes his head, "We love you both, alright. I love you." she kisses his forehead, "I love you too mommy." he whispered.

Troy sighs, leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes. _I'm a dick_. He thinks, scolding himself. Hearing Gabriella's footsteps, he quickly goes into the nearest room.

Which so happens to be Andy's, "daddy?" He turns at the voice, "what are you doing?" _Shit... _he swallows, "hiding from mommy." Andy giggles, "why?"

Troy sighs, "It's a little complicated, just don't mention to mommy that I was hiding from her? alright?" Andy nods, "Okay daddy. goodnight I love you." Troy nods, "I love you too buddy. get some rest." he opens the door and goes to the bedroom where Gabriella was coming out in her pajama's.

Troy looks at her, "You look..beautiful." Gabriella smiles sadly, "Thanks. you uh..you ready for bed?" Troy nods, going into the bathroom. Gabriella lays on the bed, Troy comes back out in his basketball shorts and his shirt off.

Gabriella looks at him. Troy gets into bed next to her. "Goodnight Brie." Gabriella sighed, "Goodnight Troy." she turns the lamp off. Then she feels his arms wrap around her waist, and pull her close, Gabriella is shocked for a few moments, then begins crying.

He tenses, not expecting that reaction from her, but doesn't dare ask. He just wishes that he could take back everything he did to hurt her...

He sighs, softly breathing in her scent. Vanilla and...hot chocolate. Always, as long as he could remember, she always smelled like hot chocolate to him.

How could he ever treat he like he had- the phone rings. He jumps at the sound Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas blaring from...curse it, where was it coming from?!

"Troy...its your phone." He nods, removing his arm hesitantly before he reaches on his night stand and turns on the lamp. He stares at the ID screen, "coach...billard?" He looks at Gabriella. "Brie...whose this?" She sits up ,rubbing her eyes and taking the phone. "He's your coach."

He looks at her, she sighs pressing the green phone. "Hello?" "Where the hell is my captain?!" Yeah...coach Billard has never liked Gabriella. "He's here-" "then put him on dumb broad!" Troy narrows his eyes, grabbing the phone from Gabriella's hand. "Look buddy...you never talk to Gabriella like that again got it!"

The coach stammers on the phone, "Bolton...wh-wh..." after a good five minutes of babbling stammers, the coach growls in anger "there is a practice going on-" Troy shrugs "so continue without me..."

Gabriella looks at him with wide eyes, "Troy?" "Bolton this is your teammates-" "And this is my family, Goodbye." he hangs up, Gabriella hugs his arm, "Troy.." Troy looks at her, "How long has this been going on?" Gabriella bites her lip, "A year almost."

Troy runs a hand through his hair, "You must hate me-" "I don't hate you Troy.. I could never hate you.." Troy sighs, "You were crying when I touched you brie, it's bad.. I'm a bad husband, and a bad father."

Gabriella sighs, "That..that was just so unexpected...you haven't held me like that in forever and it was just shocking.."

Troy looks at her, bringing a hand to cup her face. "I'm so sorry...I really am-" "Troy, don't...it's fine. Let's just go to-" his phone rings again, he looks at it. Gabriells sighs as she picks it up flips it open, "Chad...do you know what time it is?"

"Gabster, I'm only calling because wants me to talk some sense into Troy. Can I talk to him?" Gabriella sighs, handing the phone to Troy. "It's Chad."

Troy grabs the phone, looking at it briefly before putting it to his ear. Chad takes a breath to speak, but Troy beats him to it. "Goodnight Chad." With that said, he hangs up.

Gabriella looks at him, "We should get some sleep-" before she could finish her sentence, Troy crashed his lips onto hers getting ontop of her.

Gabriella moans into the kiss, pulling at the back of his hair. Troy pulls back, "I am so sorry." he whispers. Gabriella bit her lip, "T-Troy.. we need to take things slow, please...we need to slow down.."

Troy looks at her, "I..Yeah I understand.. but.." he looks into her eyes, she just looks at him. Troy sighs, "do you love me still?" Gabriella cups his cheeks, "Troy, I never stopped.. We just..we grew apart." Troy looks at her, "I want us back to normal." he whispers.

Gabriella nods, biting her lip back, "We'll get there fast, if we take it slow." Troy nods, "Alright. I can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella was downstairs with the boys fixing breakfast. Andy looks up at his mommy, "Mommy, can we see aunt shar? I wanna play with Kamaryn." Gabriella smiled, "We'll see alright baby." Andy nods, Gabriella looks at her other son, "You hungry Rider?"

Rider shakes his head, looking down at his lap. Gabriella sighed going to the counter. Gabriella was mixing the pancake mix then dropped it when she heard, "Hey Brie." she screams, Troy looks at her, "Brie?"

Gabriella sighs, "I.. I am so so so so sorry Troy, I was just getting your breakfast ready, I am so so sorry.." she gets down on her knees, cleaning up the spilled pancake mix.

Troy kneels down, helping her clean up the pancake. "Here...let me.." she looks up into his eyes, "uh..." he smiles softly, "I got this...go tend to the boys." Gabriella nods, "ye-yeah.." she stands up, wiping syrup from Andy's jaw and taking Rider's unfinished pancake to the microwave.

"Sweetie, I'm putting this in here...so you can eat it later." Rider only nods, getting down from the table and going to the living room where he can colour without interruption.

Troy watches him, looks at Andy who is making another mess of his face and then Gabriella who is eating herself. Troy walks to Rider, sitting down next to him. "Hey...what'cha colouring?"

Rider looks up at him, biting his lip just like his mother does, "Scooby." Troy takes a seat on the couch, and watches him color, "So you like Scooby?" Rider nods without looking at him and continues coloring Scooby's black dots.

"Can I colour with you?" Rider just nods, Troy sits on the floor with him, grabbing a crayon and colouring with him.

Rider looks at his daddy, "Daddy?" He looks at him, "Yeah bud?" Rider begans to form tears in his eyes, and puts down his crayon, and digs into his side, "I missed you.."

Troy hugs him tighter, "Hey...I'm here.." Rider buries himself further into Troy's side. "Why are you crying?"

Rider sniffles, looking up at his daddy, his little eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. "Bec-because...I thought..you h-h-h-hated me.."

Troy looks at him, grabbing his son by his shoulders, "Hey, look at me." Rider looks at him with teary eyes, "Your my son, I love you no matter what, don't ever forget that. I will support you in whatever you do..don't ever think for one second that I hate you, because I am very very proud to have you as my son."

Rider sniffles, wiping his nose, "Really?" Troy wipes his cheeks, "Really." "I love you too Daddy." Gabriella smiles from the doorframe, "Hey you two, Sharpay says we can go on over there, Chad and the others are waiting,their really really excited to see us."

When they got to Sharpay's mansion, Gabriella and Troy and the boys were greeted by hugs and squeals. Chad and Taylor we're there with their two kids. Olivia and Braxton. And Sharpay was there with her boyfriend Keegan and their daughter Kamaryn who was the same age as Andy.

The kids went to play outside in the big backyard while Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay all were in the living room gossiping, leaving Keegan, Chad and Troy in the kitchen to watch the kids in the backyard. Chad was taking a sip of his pop, "So how is the whole new life for you Troy?"

Troy sighed, "I am completely confused, and don't know what I'm doing, and don't know why I treated Gabriella the way I did." Keegan sighed, "I'm your friend and all Troy, always have been, but I honestly thought Gabriella would of left you after what you did to her about a few months ago."

Troy raises a brow, "What did I do?" Chad glares at Keegan, "Dude really." "What did I do?" Chad looks at Keegan, then back at Troy, "You slept with one of the laker girls."

Troy's eyes went wide, "W-W-What..I would never do that!" Chad nods, "You did, And Gabriella found out,she was a totally broken.. Don't know how you convienced her to forgive you."

Troy looks at both of them, "how? Wait...should I even ask?" Keegan shakes his head, "Dude...it's your call and all that jazz, but if you want to know-" Chad rolls his eyes, "She remembered her parents, but she thought of the boys. Those two son's of yours are the only reason why she stuck around with you, had you not had any kids...she would be gone out of your life."

You know that sick feeling in your gut when you know you're going to throw up but in reality you know it's just your mind playing tricks on you- wait no, Troy really does feel sick. "Chad, watch the boys...I need to use the bathroom...real quick."

Troy made his way to the bathroom walking by the girls who were on the couch talking. Gabriella watched as she saw him going upstairs to the bathroom. she thought he looked sick, so she was going to make sure he was alright.

"I'll be right back." she exscuses herself from the girls following behind him. She stands infront of the bathroom door, she heard him throwing up, Gabriella flinches, biting her bottom lip, and knocking gently on the door, "Troy..are..are you okay?" she hears a toliet flush, and the door opens.

Gabriella looks at him, "I..I you looked like you were sick, so I wanted to make sure you were alright, are you okay?" she cupped his cheek, feeling around his forehead.

"Yeah..." he closes his eyes, "I'm...fin.." he turns his head to the toilet again, but it was a false alarm. Gabriella sighs, "Maybe you should lie down..till you're feeling better?"

Troy looks at her, his eyes blood shot and watery, "Brie..." he says in a barely less than audible voice. "I'm sorry..." "Troy-" "No, let me get this out..I'm sorry, I really am..I may not say it when or if - I hope it's if - I get my memory back...but I am so freaking sorry."

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy, it's okay.. your fine-" "No.. I am so freaking sorry.." he grabs her hand, leading her into the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. "Why didn't you tell me..about..about me sleeping with someone else."

Gabriella froze, "Who..Who told you that?" "Chad and Keegan, why were hiding that from me?" Gabriella sighed, "It's something that I wouldn't wanna talk about.. it's something in the past-" "But I hurt you, and you stayed with me."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I forgave you.. I stayed with you because I loved you. and because we had two children together, I couldn't hurt them, I had to think of Andy and Rider first. I had no other choice."

Troy sighs, running a hand through his hair. "No other choice?" He looks down, "Brie...if it was me..I would've left. I would've taken the kids and left...If I were you. They don't- you don't- deserve me."

Gabriella looks at him, "Andy dotes on you, and all Rider wants to do is live up to whatever expectations you have- which is a lot on his little shoulders."

Troy shakes his head, banging his head against the door. "Brie...I kind of want to be alone right now...I'll be out in five minutes."

Gabriella nods, kissing his cheek, "We're probably about to leave pretty soon, so I'll come and get you, alright?" Troy nods, "alright."

Gabriella dissapears down the stairs, he drags himself down on the floor, and runs his fingers though his hair, "I've screwed up the most important thing in my life." he whispers.

Hours after getting home, The boys were in bed, and Gabriella was about to go to the bathroom to take a shower. "Hey I'll be out in a few, okay?" Troy nods smiling sadly at her, "Alright." she walks into the bathroom locking the door.

Troy sighs, walking around the room, going to the shelf, he pulls out a small DVD titled, 'Andy's 5th birthday'. "What's this?" He takes the disc out, putting in the DVD player. and sits at the end of the bed watching it.

The video started with the kids running around, Chad was filming, It was on Andy, "Hey buddy, how old are you?" Andy smiled, "I'm 5 uncle chad! I'm 5 years old!" he says jumping up and down.

Troy smiles, and then the next clip is of Andy blowing his candles out, and people clapping and Gabriella helping him open his presents. he watched 5 more minutes of the video, but what he saw next, suprised him.

Chad must of left his video camera on, leaving it in the kitchen. It showed Gabriella putting together a toy that Andy got. then It showed Troy walking in, "I have to take off." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy, you just had a game yesterday-"

"Gabriella, this is important-" "So is your son's birthday, I think he'd be very upset if you left-" "Really Gabriella? Would he be upset, or you?! This is my fucking job Gabriella, it's way more important then some stupid birthday party!" he yelled at her.

Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes, Troy rolled his eyes, "Will you stop fucking crying all the time? god, it's fucking annoying, I don't know why I'm fucking with you!" Gabriella sniffled, "Just leave okay, I'll tell Andy you said happy birthday."

"Then go fucking ahead, I got to go! Your just a fucking distraction, thanks to you, I'm already 5 minutes late." With that, It showed Troy leaving out the door.

Then it showed Gabriella standing against the counter, and sliding down and beginning to sob. then the video ended.

The DVD player popped the disc out, but Troy just sat there...feeling...like the worlds largest asshole. He...no, the man in that video...it couldn't have been him. It had to be some other guy who looked an awful lot like him. Who sounded like him.

It just...couldn't be him. It couldn't. It is impossible that that could be him.."i'm a dick.." he whispers, flopping back on the bed and closing his eyes.

He cannot unsee what he'd just seen. It's too horrible to remember yet...it's a memory. One he screwed up royally. "I'm the world's largest asshole." "What's that?" He lifts his head, seeing Rider standing there with a scooby blanket in his elbow and his thumb in his mouth.

Troy shakes his head, going to pick him his youngest son. "It's a...word that you should not repeat." Rider looks at him "Is it a bad word?" "Yes..." Troy says, nodding, "it is a very bad word that you shouldn't ever say- unless you enter politics." "What are politics?" Oi vey. Troy sighs, smiling, "never mind, what are you doing up?"

"There's a monster in my closet, I want to sleep in here..." A sense of pride fills Troy's chest, maybe before he can work things out with Gabriella..he can work things out with his kids. "Can I daddy?" "Sure-" "Sure what?" He turns to see Gabriella stepping out in a fluffy blue bathrobe.

He sputters before turning around so he doesn't look- a trait he always he did in high school. "Rider just wants to sleep in here...there's a monster in his closet." "Oh," Gabriella says, "It's totally fine." "Mommy." Rider says, "yes baby boy?"

Gabriella shoots back at him, grabbing an overlarge tee shirt and slipping it on. The next words out of Riders mouth made her stand bone straight, and her mouth opened in surprise, "what's does 'asshole' mean?"

Gabriella looked at her youngest son, she came over grabbing him from Troy's lap and placing him on hers, "Sweetie that is a very bad word, where did you learn that from?" Rider quickly thinks of an exscuse to get his father out of trouble, "kids at school."

Troy smiled. Gabriella kisses his forehead, "Are you ready for bed baby?" Rider nods, Gabriella lifts him up and places him in the bed under the blankets, "Mommy." "Yes sweetie?" "Can I have some warm milk before I go to bed."

Gabriella nods, "Sure sweetie." she kisses his forehead going downstairs to the kitchen. Troy watches her walk out, and he looks at his son, "Thanks for keeping me out of trouble, don't say those words again, alright?" Rider nods, "Promise." Troy kisses his forehead, "I'll be right back."

Troy walks out of the room and downstairs to see Gabriella putting the bottle of milk in the microwave. wearing just a T-shirt and underwear. No bra.

She looks at him, "Hey, is he asleep?" Troy shakes his head, "He's waiting for the milk." Gabriella nods, pushing the button. Troy walks behind her, wrapping his arms around her. and kissing her shoulders.

Gabriella fought the urge to moan, but she couldn't, she let it slip out. Soon, Their were crashing their lips against each other. Troy lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, making out with each other.

His kisses, his hands on her, oh...it felt an eternity since she felt this...at peace with him. By the time they both came up for air, she had realized that she had subsciously during the kiss started to climb Troy like a tree and she was the snake.

And she don't remember being flexible. Troy leans his forehead on her's, "what...was that for?" Gabriella asks, preparing herself for the angry shove that is to follow as Troy walks away with a chip on his shoulder.

Instead he kisses her lips softly, "I forgot what it was like to kiss you properly..." he looks into her eyes. "now I remember."

Gabriella smiled, "I..Haven't..I haven't felt that kind of kiss in a long time." Troy looks at her, "You deserve to be kissed, everyday, every hour, every minute..you deserve so much more that what I've been giving you."

Gabriella cups his cheeks, "I'm..I'm not leaving you, If I wanted to leave you, I would of been already, Troy, I'm..I'm so inlove with you that..that I can never leave you no matter what you do to me, I love you that much."

Troy smiles, "I really am sorry Brie.." Gabriella sighs, "I better get this milk to Rider." he nods, standing back- untangling Gabriella's limbs from him -and sliding her off the counter.

She smiles small as she grabs the bottle; testing it on her hand; as she walks back up to their room.

Troy follows her moments later, She is already holding rider in her arms, and he is falling asleep quickly.

Troy smiles, getting into bed beside them two, and Gabriella turns around to face him. she smiles, and kisses his lips. her eyes flutter open, and she smiles, "Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight.." he whispers, "Brie.." he slowly puts an arm over her waist, which, since Rider is between them, he's holding Rider too.

The next morning, it's...well, Troy wakes up to light snoring in his ear; when his eyes flutter and blink open, he see's Rider cuddling up to him. His tiny pink lips aligned with his ear, soft snores escaping him.

He smiles and gently moves Rider, but Rider holds on tight...he's ...sort of trapped. Hm, how to wake a child with out making them scream?

Troy gently, stands up from the bed, letting Rider fall genlty on the pillow. He smiles, walking downstairs. He goes into the kitchen to find Gabriella already making breakfast.

"Brie, you're up early? It's 5am." Gabriella sighed, "You're up early too mister." Troy chuckled, "Couldn't sleep." Gabriella smiled, "Really, well I slept like a baby." Troy smirked.

Gabriella smiled, walking closer to him, "I have an idea." He said. "What's that?" Gabriella asked, "Rider and Andy go and visit my parents today.. we have a free day, do you wanna have a...date?"

Gabriella looks at him, "A date?" "Uh huh," Troy says, leaning on the counter, "like...two adults. Me and you. hanging out, making fools of ourselfs..." Gabriella laughs, "Troy...you want to make a fool of yourself?"

"'As long as I'm with you, yeah." she laughs again, turning the stove on low and letting the potatoes simmer. "Well...okay."

Troy smiles, remembering that Gabriella said yes to him asking her out the first in high school that same way. 'well...okay'.

He wraps his arms around her, "Well okay then, it's settled." Gabriella nods, "I guess so." Troy pecks her lips, "It..It will be a makeup date for our..anniversary." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy we don't have to do that-"

"No. I want too. you deserve it. for the way I treated you, you deserve a lot more than me, and I know you won't leave me, and I thank god for that, but still, you deserve way more than me and I-" "Troy just shut up and kiss me." she giggled.

He smiles, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers, pressing his body against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent- the scent that she'd practically forgotten since he hasn't been around.

But now he is, now...he's here with her. And before it can be ripped away from her, she's going to enjoy it; she's going to enjoy having her Troy back to her...before his not so nice 24 year old self comes back.

Oh, why can't he just stay like this? It sounds selfish, but ...at the same time, selfless wishful thinking.

Troy pressed her further against the wall, letting his kisses travel down around her neck. Gabriella gasped out a moan, "T-Troy..the boys, they will be up any minute..and..and I have to get them ready to go to my..m-mom's.." she stammered.

Troy pulled away, looking at her, "Alright." he kisses her forehead, "But remember tonight." she nods, "I won't forget."

Gabriella dropped the boys off noon so that her mother could spend some time with her grandsons over night. Gabriella had arrived at the house around 8 at night.

Gabriella opened the door and she gasped at the sight. The Living Room was filled with candle lights, and the room was dark, there was a red table cloth on the table, with rose petals everywhere.

Gabriella walked over to the table picking up a note.

'_You have no idea how crazy I am about you. _

_Turn around. _

_~Troy. xoxoxoxo._'

Gabriella turns around and see's Troy standing there with a boquet of roses. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, Troy walks to her giving her the roses and kissing her forehead, "Happy Anniversary."

Gabriella's tears rolled down her cheeks, making her mascara spread, "Oh Troy.. you..you didn't have to do this.."

Troy smiles, "You look beautiful tonight.." she wipes at her eyes, "my mascara's wrecked." Troy laughs, setting the roses down, taking her in his arms. "You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever met...known...loved."

She feels her heart fluttering at these words that she knows will be gone- or would not exist any longer -had Troy not lost his memory of his 24 year old self. Again, she knows it's selfish, but...Gabriella just wants this to stay as it is. "So...heh, what's for dinner?"

Troy smiles, "glad you asked, milady...I have a wonderful dinner planned." He lifts two covers, revealing - "PB & J?" Troy smiles, "I tried cooking...it was a mess...and I wouldn't go in the kitchen- I promise to clean it up...but...I put them to candlelight."

Gabriella smiles, taking a piece of a sandwich and putting in her mouth and smiling. "Still the best PB & J I've had the pleasure of eating."

Troy smiles, they both take a seat by each other, Troy lifts up a bowl, Gabriella giggles, "Don't tell me." he smirks, showing her the bowl of spaghetti. Gabriella giggles, "You made my favorite?" Troy laughs, "Actually, this was take out." Gabriella giggled, "It's still perfect."

After eating their delicious meal, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand leading her to the couch and plopping down beside each other. He pulls her close, and plays with her delicate fingers. Troy kisses the top of her head, Gabriella smiles, "Your amazing, you know that?"

Troy looks at her, "I wish I could do more to make things up to you." Gabriella just looks at him, and sits up and straddling his lap and begins kissing him passionately, not heatedly, not hungerly, not a huge makeout session, but delicate passionate kissing.

She runs her hands through his hair, making sure to hold him tight. Like he's a dream from the past that she's too afraid to let go of. He wanders his hands down her sides, holding her thighs in sweet, burning caresses as he brings her legs up to wrap around his waist.

She arches her back into him as he kisses her neck with hot, firery kisses. If this is a dream- the sweetest of hot, fantasty dreams that Gabriella's ever had in her entire life -then please, God above, don't have her wake up. Troy is her angel...she just got him back.

Troy lifted her up, her legs still wrapped around her waist. He pushes her against the wall, his member already bulging. Gabriella moaned as he tossed her back and fourth against each side of the wall.

Gabriella tugged his shirt off, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Troy pushed her more up, and pulled off her shirt. Gabriella pulls away, and looks at him, "Troy...are..are you sure?"

"I've...never been...more sure.." he kisses her neck as he speaks, his fingers teasing her bare flesh. "of anything...in my life..than this moment." Without word, or proper warning, he lifts her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Plopping her down on the bed, crawling on top of her like a predator until his lips are over her ear. "I want to make love to you right now..." Gabriella closes her eyes at his voice, oh how she's missed it. She grabs his chin gently, making him look at her, "then what's stopping you?"

Troy smiles, crashing his lips onto hers, letting his self control out the window. Gabriella tugged his jeans off, and Troy clasped her bra off. Troy crawled further ontop of her, kissing her everywhere. Gabriella moans as he does this.

Troy whispers against her skin, "I..am so sorry.." Gabriella moans, they haven't had this kind of sex in a real long time, they've had sex before he lost his memory, but he was just angry sex. but this meant something. Troy pulled off his boxers, Gabriella pulled down her underwear tossing it in the room.

She grabbed his cheek, leaning him forward to kiss her lips. Gabriella kisses his nose, "Go ahead. do it." she whispered. and Troy pounds inside her, thrusting into her harder and harder. Gabriella moans, digging her nails into his back, making sure she made her claw marks.

Troy groans, in a good way, as he feels her nails scrape his back. As he feels his blood follow after her fingers. She drew his blood, it follows her.

"Troy..." she moans, he thrusts and pounds into her; kissing her neck and nibbling at her soft skin.

How long has it been since he's done this? How long has it been since they made love? Not angry sex...exactly how long?

Troy kissed, licked, and sucked between the crease of her breasts. Gabriella moaned, moving her hips as his cock was inside her, pounding her, going faster and faster.

It went on for about another hour, and soon, They both had reached their climax, and Troy pulled out of her, still ontop of her, sweat dripping off both of them. both of them breathing heavily, Troy leaned his forehead against Gabriella's.

Her eyes still closed, "Brie." Gabriella's eyes flutter open, she looks at him, trying to catch her breath, "W..Wow..that..that was absolutely great." she whispered breathlessly.

He smiles, kissing her temple, "I do love you..." she smiles, looking at him as she moves his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes. "I know...I love you too." she just wishes that it was this moment that caused her selfish to heighten, but she really doesn't want things back the way they were.

She loves this Troy...well, she loves every part of him, but it's this one that just made love to her now. This one who she's loved since high school. She loves him, and he's said it back to her...what's going to happen when he gets his memory back?

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair, then ran a hand through his, "We..We should get some sleep.." Troy looks at her, "You go..ahead, I'll have to go clean the mess in the kitchen." Troy stands up, pulling up his boxers.

Gabriella nods, "I'll come help you." "Brie-" "Troy, it's okay. I want too." she pulls on her bra and underwear, and goes into the hamper, she digs down and smiles.

Troy pulls on his shirt, Gabriella turns around with a red wildcat jersey, "Remember this?" Troy smirks, "Of course. my wildcat jersey." she smiled, "You gave it to me senior year. you never let anyone wear it except me.. I never got why, but I love it." she smiles at him.

Troy smiles, grabbing her hand, "don't we have a kitchen to clean?" she giggles, nodding her head as she spins into his arms and plants a feather light kiss on his cheek. "It may be late...but I clean better with music." he smirks, "music?"

"Uh huh..." he follows her down to the kitchen, she grabs an iPod off the table in the dining room and plugs it into the iPod jack. B Team by Marianas Trench plays through the speakers.

Troy chuckles, "B Team?" she giggled, "Yep." Gabriella went over to the counter to clean around the area, then Troy let out his hand, Gabriella looked at him, grabbing a hold of his hand, and he twirled her around, then brought her back, and let her fall then brought her back up.

Gabriella giggled as they waltz around the kitchen, Then Gabriella tripped over a broom, But Troy caught her in his arms.

But when he caught her. he fell, letting spaghetti sauce that was left on the counter fall ontop of them. the sauce hit Gabriella's face, and part of Troy's hair. Gabriella began giggling, "I think we only made it worst babe." she laughed.

Troy laughed, "I think you're right..." he wiped some of the dripping spaghetti sauce from her face and wiped it on the towel that hangs on the oven door.

She smiles, "this is missing something." "What?" "Hmm..." she stands up, walking to the fridge and pulling out a container of parmasean cheese, Troy looks at her, "Oh...you aren't- don't even think about it."

Gabriella giggles, dumping it on his head. "Now that's an italian meal!" Troy laughs, standing up, "you...are so going to pay for that!"

Gabriella squeals, "No Troy Don't!" Troy chases after her around the kitchen and then down the hallway. Gabriella laughed as she ran towards the bottom of the stairs, but Troy caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist. "I don't think so." Gabriella giggled holding onto the railing.

Troy pulled her away as she squealed, "Troy no!" he spinned her around tickling her, "Say your sorry." Gabriella giggled, laughing hysterically. "Nope." "Say it." Gabriella giggled, "I'm sorry!" Troy still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

She looks at him, "You can let go now-" "Never." he said, his voice turning into seriousness. Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his, "Troy, Tonight, has honestly been the best night I have had in a long time..It means so much to me." she whispered.

He smiles, leaning his forehead on hers. "I'm glad..." He lifts a hand to wipe a bit of the spaghetti sauce off her face and he holds it in front of her. "Red's a good colour on you by the way."

"Troy." Gabriella says, laughing, he smiles, she dusts off a bit of the cheese. "Well, cheese does wonders for you." "Oh ha. ha. ha. very funny."

Troy looks at her, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower, and I clean up the mess?" Gabriella giggles, "If you're sure, I can help you-" "No. this was for you, I made this mess-" "Yeah, but I made it worst." he kisses her nose, "Just go on upstairs." Gabriella laughs, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

A Week Later.

It was breakfast time, Troy sat around the table with his two boys while eating their pancakes and cereal. Gabriella had walked back in with the mail in her hands. Gabriella walks over to the counter holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Troy stood up from the table as she was facing forward the counter, Troy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulders, "Babe, you feel tense, what's wrong?" Gabriella looks down, then at him, "Umm your basketball schedule came in the mail.."

Troy looks at her, grabbing the schedule from her. His eyes go down the list to find that he has a game in New York on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He looks at her, "Christmas?" Gabriella nods, "Christmas." she whispers.

He bites his lip, gripping the paper in his hand before he sets it on the counter and runs his fingers down his neck. An anxious move. Nervous tick.

"I guess..." Gabriella looks at the counter, pretending to wipe down the counter. That is until Troy says, "I'll just have to take you and the boys with me."

Gabriella looks at him, "What?" Troy pulls her close, "A Christmas without my family is the most horrible thing.. I can't let myself do that to you three again..you need me here."

Gabriella looks at him, "Are you sure?" Troy nods, "Gabriella, You're my wife, I want to be with you and my children for christmas..what's wrong with that?"

Gabriella shakes her head, "It's nothing wrong, but you have missed the past two christmas...and I don't know if Coach will accept us coming along.. he never really liked me..."

"Then fuck him." Troy says, nuzzling her neck, kissing her skin softly. Gabriella sighs, pulling away and leaning against the counter, "what? What's wrong?"

Gabriella shakes her head, looking at him, "Troy...he calls me a distraction...he banned me from showing up at the games. Fearing that I'll distract you and the team loses-" Troy sees red. "He can't fucking do that!"

Both young boys head look up at their father. "Daddy.?" Rider says. Gabriella looks at them, "Boys, go upstairs, I'll take you to preschool in a minute.. go study your numbers, okay?" both boys nod, going upstairs.

Gabriella grabs his arms, "Troy-" "You and my boys are my family.. you've always been there for me for my games at East high, it always made me win, with you not there, I'll feel like a complete and total loser and won't be able to concentrate cause your not there with me."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Troy, Me and the boys have always been supportive of you, and continue be supportive.." she cups his cheek, "You have no idea how much those boys look up to you.."

"Then come to my game." Gabriella sniffles, "Troy-" "you and the boys." Troy looks at her earnestly, his eyes sparkling and lips trembling slightly.

Gabriella shakes her head, laughing a watery laugh with a teary smile. "Your coach won't be happy."

Troy nods, "Like I said..." he leans forward, leaning his forehead on hers, "Fuck him.." he mutters under his breath and kisses her lips. Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Baby.." Troy says. Gabriella looks at him, "Yeah Troy?" "I need you to promise me something.." Gabriella nods, "What is it Troy?" He cups her cheeks, looking into her eyes with all seriousness, It was going to hurt him to say this, But he he had too.

"If my old memory comes back, and I go back to being that complete dick again..." he gulps, "I need you to be strong enough..and leave me." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy..I..I can't leave you...they're your son's..I'm you're wife.."

He shakes his head, swallowing nervously "and I love you. All of you. And I...if anything happens- if I go back to the dick that...just promise me that you will be strong enough to take the boys and leave..."

Gabriella just looks at him, "Troy-" "Please..promise me..I can't hurt you like that again..I can't.." Gabriella looks at him, tears filling her eyes, "Alright.." "You promise?" Gabriella gulps, pecking his lips, "I promise."

**Coming Back To You. **

It was thursday evening, Troy was finally back at work at practice with Chad and Keegan. They were all out by the bleachers just getting done with practice. "So how does it feel to be back at work Troy?" Chad asked.

Troy takes a gulp of his gatorade. "I...I guess I'm happy.. but I miss being with my family." Chad nods. Then a blonde headed girl walks over in her short cheerleading laker uniform, and winks at Troy. Troy raises a brow as she walked away. "Who in the hell is that?"

Chad looks at Keegan, and both drink their gatorade. "Who was that?" Troy asked again. Chad sighs, "Umm that's..Ashley.." Troy raises a brow, "Ashley?" "Ashley Brown.. Laker Girl.." Troy looks at them, then he realizes, "Don't tell me..she's.." Chad nods, "Uhh..well yeah.."

_Flashback. _

_The game had just got done, It was around 10 at night, Chad and Keegan and the rest of the guys were done packing their stuff to get back home. Chad looks at Troy who is pulling off his shirt, "So, you coming to eat with me and Taylor tomorrow?" _

_Troy looks at him, "When did we decide on that?" "When Taylor asked you and Gabriella and Gabriella said yes and you said whatever." Troy shrugs, probably not. Troy looks behind him, Ashley is standing there in her uniform, smiling at him. Chad looks at them both, "Troy-" "What?" "Gabriella is going to find out-" "No she's not. because your not going to tell her-" "Troy-" "I mean it." _

_Troy walks away from him, Troy walks with Ashley down the hall, "So babe, you did great at the game." Troy smirks, kissing her lips, "Well I wasen't really concentrating very well.." She giggles, "And why is that my laker captain?" _

_He pulls her close by the waist, crashing his lips against hers, "Because my eyes we're only focusing on you.." Ashley flips her hair, and giggles, "Your so sexy Troy Bolton... But what if your wife finds out about us?" _

_Troy looks at her, "Trust me babe, she's not going to find out... I'm crazy about you, not her." "So my place?" Troy smirks, "You read my mind babe."_

_End Of Flashback. _

Chad sighs, after telling the story, "And I guess you two left to her place..." "I thought it was just a one time thing with her?"

Chad nods, "The sleeping together thing was.. you only slept with Ashley once, but you were dating her.. Gabriella never found out about that part, She only found out about you sleeping with her."

Troy feels his blood run cold, his face fading from all colour. "Chad...please tell me that I ended things with her?"

Chad bites his lip, keegan scratches his neck as Ashley comes up and squeezes Troys ass.

Chad bites his lip, "umm..no..you didn't." Troy rubs his ass, and turns to look at her. Ashley kisses his cheek, "Baby, I heard about your accident." "Don't call me-" "I wanted to call you, but you know, you told me to never call because Gabriella might answer."

"What?" Ashley kissed his lips, "I love you. Maybe after the game, we can go back to my place.." she twirled his jersey around her finger, "Cause you know I have you wrapped around my finger baby." she whispered.

Troy shoves her away, she looks at him with a look of confusion. "Baby..?" "No." Troy says, practically yelling. "Don't call me that...and...just stay away from me!" Ashley stares at him, her eyes wide as she watches him go into the locker room.

Ashley stands there, "What..what is his problem?" Chad looked at her, "He's getting back to him old self Ashley. He's staying faithful to his wife." Ashley scoffed, marching to the locker room behind Troy.

She had finally got closer to him and she pushed him against the locker, "What the hell do you think your doing? You can't just fucking break up with me like this Bolton! After everything! just because you have fucking kids doesn't mean you have to be with that no good for nothing tramp you call your wife who is probably only with you for your fucking money!"

Fire. Anger. Was all that ran through Troy's body. He's eyes became a darker blue instead of a light baby blue. "Don't." he hissed. "Don't fucking say that about my wife! She's is my life, And I did wrong to her-"

"Oh Boo fucking hoo! Just because she had your kids doesn't mean you have to be with her-" "I am choosing to be with her you fucking nutcase! . ! Get it?" She scoffed, "Troy Bolton! You can't just leave me for her!" she yelled.

"Well, I just did!" He shoves her away, glaring at her hotly. "Leave me alone. Leave my kids alone and most importantly...stay away from Gabriella. We were a mistake."

Ashley slaps him, his head whipping left. She glares at him, "this isn't over Troy Bolton. I swear on the life of that whore you married." Before he can speak, she turns on her heel and leaves.

**Coming Back To You. **

Andy and Rider were playing basketball in the front yard. Troy pulled up into the garage. Rider smiled, dropping the ball and running to his daddy as he got out of the car. "Daddy!" He ran to his leg hugging him.

Troy smiled, looking down at his youngest son, "Hey Bub, I missed you too." "Wanna pway daddy?" Troy smiles, "I'd love to bub, but daddy's a little worn out, later?"

Rider smiles, and nods and Troy walks into the house. "Brie?" He looked around, "Gabriella?" Gabriella came out of the bathroom and into his arms, "Troy, hey, how was the first day back?"

Troy sighs, wondering if he should tell her what happened..then again- "it was good...kind of dull." He goes to her, wrapping her in his arms.

She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why was it dull?" He smiles, kissing her lips. "Cause I wasn't with my family..." she smiles, "well me and the boys were going to the water park...want to join us?"

He smiles, "I would want nothing more to do.." he pecks her lips. Gabriella looks at him smiling, "Well I'm just going to pack some sandwhiches and then we can go.. could you get the boys ready." Troy nods, kissing her forehead, leaving out the door to the boys.

**Coming Back To You.**

The whole week was spent as a family, But tonight was the night of the big come back of Troy Bolton. Gabriella and the two boys were sitting with Sharpay and her daughter and Taylor and her children.

The game was heating up, and Troy was doing amazing for his first time back after the accident. Rider looked at his mother, "Mommy.. me hungry." Gabriella nods, "Okay baby."

Gabriella looks at Sharpay, "Could you watch Andy while I take Rider to get some snacks?" Sharpay nods, "Sure." Gabriella smiles, grabbing Rider's hand to the concession stand.

Ashley watched from a distance, holding her pom poms infront of her. she looked to see Troy running down the court. She smirked, walking out to the hallways following behind Gabriella. Gabriella stood at the concession stand, "1 pop corn, 1 grape juice, and 1 box of cookie dough."

Ashley came up to her, "So, Gabriella.." Gabriella looked at her, and her stomach clenched, "Ashley." Ashley smiles, "Oh come on Gabriella-" She grabs her things, "I have to go." Ashley grabbed her arm, "If you don't break things off with Troy, I will destroy you Gabriella."

Gabriella pulled her arm back, "Ashley, you might of had your chance with Troy once, but I am sure, even if he does get his memory back, He will wonder why he ever chose you!" she looks at Rider, "Come on baby."

Ashley scoffs, "and exactly what do you have that I don't, bitch?" Gabriella smirks, holding Rider's hand tightly, "I have Troy. And together we have children, happiness, and you can't stand it that Troy is happy with me...and you're not happy because you feel the need to take someone elses. But that doesn't last long does it?"

"Shut up-" "No..." Gabriella takes a breath, "Ashley, you were my friend when I first moved here...and then you slept with my husband...I want nothing to do with you. Stay away from me, Troy and our kids. Or I will call the cops."

Gabriella turns on her heel and walks back to the bleachers. Ashley stomps her foot, and crosses her arms. and stomps away.

The lakers won, and soon were congratulating Troy. People began to clear out of the gym.

Gabriella got off the stands, but was caught by the waist spinning around, "Where do you think you're going? huh?" Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips, "Congratulations Wildcat. You did amazing."

Troy smiles, about to respond but then was cut off by, "You know what is also amazing.." They look at Ashley walking over, "Your husband in bed is amazing."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "Shar can.. can you take the boys to the car." Sharpay nods, taking the two boys to the car.

Gabriella looks at her, "Ashley, you need to stop this." "Me and Troy had amazing sex. The best sex of all. and I heard that all the sex you were getting Gabriella was pity sex.. because Troy doesn't love you anymore. he loves me."

Gabriella opens her mouth to speak, but Troy beats her to it, shoving her behind him and shoving Ashley backward, "That's enough, bitch."

She looks at him with wide eyes, "we were a mistake- a fucking mistake that never should've happened. You are a slut and possibly the most heartless and soulless woman that I've ever had the misfortune of meeting and knowing, think of it this way Ashley, if there was ANYTHING between you and I...it was pity. Guilt. Every negative emotion that is known to man...that's what we had. You were a mistake. We were a mistake. Now, I will tell you one last time...stay. away. from. me. and Gabriella and our kids. I will call the cops. I will get a restraining order and I will make you lose your job...got it?"

Ashley scoffed, and slapped him across the face, "You will pay for that Troy Bolton!" and she flipped her hair, and stomped away. Troy rolls his eyes, and looks at Gabriella, pulling her close, "Baby...Brie.."

Gabriella looks at him, "I'm okay." "Brie, I am so sorry I ever..I ever did this to you..." Gabriella looked at him, "It's okay..." a tear rolled down her cheek, "I...I'm just scared." Troy looks at her, cupping her cheeks, "scared of what, baby?"

She sniffled, looking down, then at with glossy eyes, "That..that you'll go back to the way you were..this will feel like a dream..and..and you'll hate me again."

Troy envelopes her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "You made a promise." Gabriella sighs biting her lip, "I don't know if I'll be strong enough to leave." Troy cups her chin, kissing her lips softly. "You are the strongest woman I know..."

Gabriella sniffles, "I..hope your right." Troy kisses her lips, "I am right.. I love you Gabriella, you mean everything to me." Gabriella sniffles, and nods, "Yeah, you mean everything to me too Troy..I love you with everything in me."

Troy cups her cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs, "Do you forgive me for everything?" Gabriella gulps, but nods, "Yes. I do. But those boys need you more than anything.. I can't allow myself to remove you from their life.. I can't.. watching my dad leave taught me that I can't hurt our boys the same way.."

"And I don't want to hurt you or them.." he feels like choking, these words are can't bare to lose her or his sons.

Gabriella runs her fingers through her hair, sniffling as she forces a watery, teary smile "come on, let's celebrate with our sons."


	5. Chapter 5

The Bolton family we're sitting in the family room playing some board games. There was knock at the door. Gabriella smiles, "I'll get it." Gabriella walks swiftly to the door, and opens it. then screams. Troy stands up, "Brie-" "Daddy!" Gabriella hugged her father gently, "Dad, what are you doing here?!" she asked smiling.

Her father smiled wearing his army uniform. "I had just came home.. and I wanted to owe my daughter a visit." Gabriella smiled, "I missed you so much." Gabriella hugged him.

Troy stood there, What he remembered, her father used to look at him like his own son, but now. "Daddy, you remember Troy-" "Yeah, I remember."

His father looked at him. Troy smiles sadly, "Nice to see you again Sir-" "I wish I could say the same thing."

"Uh..." Gabriella bites her lip, knotting her fingers together. "I'm going to...get Rider and Andy.." she leaves the awkward scene, going upstairs. "So..." Troy says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Phillip Montez glares at him, "shut your stinking mouth."

"Sir-" "No. don't." he hissed, "My daughter means everything to me.." he got a little closer, "I used to like you son, I did, and then you treated my daughter like a dog, and cheated on her."

Troy gulped, "Sir, I know that I did wrong, and I can't believe I did it, but I'm so-" "No. Gabriella don't deserve you. she doesn't deserve what you did to her. She's a one of a kind. that any guy would be lucky to have."

Troy swallows, "Sir..." he scratches the back of his neck. "I'm sorry...for the way I treated her..and Rider and Andy..."

Phillip scoffs, "she gave you plenty of chances...you destroyed them yourself. Why she hasn't left you already-"

Troy sees red, his hands fisting "I made Gabriella promise me that she'll leave me ...if I start acting like that again.." phillip scoffs, "why should I believe you?"

"Because I love your daughter and your grandsons more than life it's self... I'm not allowing myself to hurt them again." Phillip looks at him, then Gabriella comes in with the boys. "Look who's here. It's Grandpa." "Papaw!"

Both boys run to their Grandpa. Phillip smiles, getting on his knees, "My Grandbabies, Their growing up so much.. looking more and more like their mother everyday."

He's not saying anything. No, Troy will not start a fight with Phillip in front of Andy and Rider, especially in front of Gabriella. No. Instead he fists his hands and bites his lip, "hey...Andy, Rider...why don't we go make some sandwiches huh?"

Andy jumps and grabs Troy's hand. Always attached to his father, Rider doesn't jump, but he grabs Troy's long middle finger and the two pull him to the kitchen.

Gabriella giggles at the sight, Phillip only watches with a blank face until the three disappear into the kitchen. "What?" He looks at Gabriella, "why are still with him Bella?" Gabriella sighs, smiling at the nickname that he gave her when she was very young.

"Dad, I love him-" "Just because you love him, doesn't give him the right for the way he has treated you." Gabriella bites her lip, "He's changed daddy. And changed for the best." she looks back into the kitchen to see the two boys laughing with Troy.

She smiled, looking back at her father, "I can't do that to the boys-" "What are you talking about?" "What I had to go through.. I don't want them to go through that.. I don't want them to see me and their father fight, I don't want them to see me and their daddy divorce. they need a father.. every boy does.. and so does every girl."

"That's not fair..." Phillip says, looking at his daughter. "You know why I had to leave-" "No I don't..." Gabriella says, "at least not really. Daddy...I was a little girl when you left...you didn't leave a note and momma only said you left to go on...a long vacation."

Phillip sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Bella..." he holds her close, "I didn't want to hurt you. Or your mom. I was in a dark place...I wanted to something about it-" "For years at a time?" Phillip sighs, "I had a lot to deal with. Demons. I'm sorry."

Gabriella shakes her head, "it's in the past now, all right? Daddy...point is, I'm not hurting my son's like that..."

They walk into the kitchen and Phillip takes a seat by his grandsons. "how is school going for you two?" he smiled. Andy smiles, "It's going awesome Grandpa!" Phillip chuckles, and looks at Rider, "What about you Rider?"

Rider smiles, "It's fun!" He smiles and leans back, "I bet you two are into a lot of sports, football? baseball?-" "I play basketball!" Andy smiles.

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around Troy's waist. He looks at her and smiles. Andy looks at his Grandpa, "I practice really hard. I wanna be just like my daddy!"

Phillip looks at Troy while talking to Andy, "Really?" Troy knows what he means..he means that Andy just said 'I want to be just like my daddy' and in Phillip's eyes that means 'I want to be woman-abusing asshole just like my daddy'.

Troy shakes his head, staring back at Phillip in a challenge, daring him to say something. Anything. That can set him off. But Phillip only turns his attention to the two little boys on either side of him.

Andy nods, "I wanna be a basketball player just like him. I'm going to be an LA Laker!" Gabriella giggled, "You'll have to be a Wildcat first." She looks at Troy and smiles at him. Troy smiles back, "He'll be the captain too."

Phillip sighed, "It was nice seeing you all again, but I have to get back to the hotel." he said standing up, and hugging the two boys. "I love you both. and I will see you for thanksgiving."

Phillip walked over to Gabriella hugging her, "I love you." he kisses her forehead, "Be safe." He says walking behind her and glaring at Troy and leaving.

The boys continue eating and Gabriella looks at Troy, and sighs, "I..I'm sorry about him Troy.. I really am.." she looked down at the floor.

"It's fine Brie." Really...who the hell could blame him? It's karma. That's all it is. For once he's glad he can't remember what he did...nor does he want to. He doesn't want to remember Ashley. He looks at Gabriella, "you remember the promise right?"

Gabriella looks at him, nodding sadly, "good." he takes her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "Don't break it. I don't want to hurt you or our son's any more...and if I..if I go back to who I was before the accident...then I want you to take the boys and leave." "Troy-" "You promised Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed, "I know.. I know I promised.." Troy looks at her, "And you have to keep that promise Gabriella. no matter what."

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Troy..If..If you go back to the way you were..you..you might not let me leave..."

"Gabriella," Troy says, cupping her face gently, "I'm begging you to keep your promise." She sighs, kissing his lips, "I promise. Solemnly swear..." she chokes on a sob as her words are cut off.

Troy sighs, holding her close and rubbing her shoulders warmly. "I do love you Brie." "I love..I love you.." she cries against him, burying her face in his chest.

Troy sighs, stroking the back of her hair. He looks over at the two boys, Rider bites his lip, "Why is mommy crying?" Troy sighs, "Mommy's a little upset, go on upstairs." both boths go upstairs.

Troy looks at her, wiping away her tears with his thumb, "Brie, don't cry.." Gabriella sniffles, "I don't want..to...to..leave..you.." Troy holds her close, "Come here, come here, it's fine.. it's fine."

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy..I love you..I love you too much to leave you.. don't you understand that I'm inlove with..you.."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, I'm inlove with you. I have been since we we're in High School.. and I feel so sick to my stomach about all the shit I had to put you through...I just want you to be happy no matter what."

Gabriella looks at him, "I'm happy with you. Andy and Rider are happy with you. yeah, you made a few mistakes, but that's everyone, We're not perfect. Relationships have their ups and downs, but when two people really care about each other, nothing should stand in their way, or tear them apart...right?"

Troy leans his forehead on hers, kissing her nose lightly. "Brie...I believe that, you know I do...I just don't want to hurt you again."

Gabriella sighs, "Troy...you are the only person who can hurt me, and yet so far...since your accident, the only thing that hurts me is you asking me to make that promise." "Brie-" "I love you Troy Bolton...but that's a promise I can't keep. I love you. I'm staying."

Troy looks at her, "Gabriella-" "Shut up Troy." she smiles at him and walks into the kitchen. Troy sighed, just leaving it alone, and walked into the kitchen behind her. "So.. when do we usually see our parents?"

Gabriella looks at him, "Well, I see my mom on the weekends.. we see your parents maybe at least once a month." Troy raises a brow, "Why's that?" "Because we're we don't live in aleberquerque anymore.. they don't really visit much."

Troy looks at her, wrapping his arms around her, "You miss alberquerque, don't you?" Gabriella nods, "Yeah..I do.. It's we're we met Troy.. Our School, Our Home., Our friends, Our families, Our memories, Our places," she giggled, "Our first time."

Troy smiles, hugging her close and breathing her scent- always of hot chocolate, but on her it's more delectable. He kisses her temple, "maybe we'll go back there.."

Gabriella smiles, "show our boys where we grew up?" Troy leans his forehead on hers, kissing her lips softly and with a passion that only builds to something deeper and hotter; he relishes in the taste of her.

Gabriella is lifted up by his hands, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her into the next room about to go upstairs into their bedroom. Gabriella stops him as he looks at her confused, "Troy we can't do it here-"

"I know, that's why we're going upstairs." she giggled shaking her head, "The boys are still awake and can interupt us at any moment."

Troy sets her on her feet when he reaches the bedroom, "stay here..." he leaves the room, walking down the hall to the boy's playroom. "Hey...boys." They look up, smiling, "can we go play, daddy?"

Rider asks, Troy smiles, "well...me and mommy ...we're going to play for a little bit." "Okay." Rider says, sadness dripping into his voice. Troy hugs him, "I'll take you and your brother to the park when me and mommy are done.." "Yay!" Rider cheers, Troy smiles, "Okay..now remember, don't go into the room..no matter...what you hear."

The boys nod, Rider asks, "what game are you playing with mommy?" Troy's eyes widen, "Well...we're-" "They are wrestling!" Andy yells, "I heard them the last time they played. It sounds like it hurts."

Crap. Rider looks at Troy and then goes to the toy box, pulling out his small tricycle helmet and handing it to him. Troy laughs, "what's this for?" Rider looks at him, "I don't you and mommy hurting yourself while you wrestle."

Troy smiles, "Well thanks." he rubs his head and walks downstairs to see Gabriella sitting on the couch. Troy smiles, Gabriella looks at him, and then looks at the tricycle helmet in his hands.

She raises a brow, "what's that for?" "Rider has an idea of what we do and doesn't want us to hurt ourselves." Gabriella stands up, "I don't think we'll be needing that Mr Bolton." Troy sits the helmet on the couch, picking her up bridal style and bringing her into the bedroom.

He plops her down on the bed, and locks the door. Gabriella leans back on her elbows, "Your crazy wildcat."

Troy smirks, crawling ontop of her. "I'm crazy for you." Gabriella giggles, tugging off his shirt, "You have no idea how bad I want you inside me." she whispered.

He tosses his shirt to the floor, slowly crawling on the bed and positioning himself so her legs are between his, "I can guess how much..." he whispers, kissing her as she wraps her arms around his neck; tangling her fingers in his hair.

He uses his fingers to swiftly undo the tiny complicated buttons and lifts it so he can feel her skin- hot and warm and soft like melted butter under his touch. "Mm, I love you, you know that?" Gabriella laughed, "I love you too Troy..so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Troy walked downstairs when he found Gabriella not in the bed next to him. He was rubbing his eyes making his way into the kitchen. "Brie." he saw her sitting at the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Brie, what's a matter? it's 3 in the morning?" He sat down beside her, putting his hand over hers, "Come to bed."

Gabriella looks at him, "You love me no matter what, right?" Troy nods, "More than anything. are you okay?" Gabriella bit her lip, standing up and going over to the counter, and gripping it tightly, "I..I'm pregnant Troy.." she looked down.

Gabriella didn't get the chance to say anything else, Troy had lifted her up, spinning her around, "Baby, Brie.. that's amazing! A Baby?!"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Your not.. mad?" Troy looked at her, "Why would I be mad?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Because you said you wouldn't have anymore kids with me anymore?" "What?" Troy asked.

_Flashback._

_Gabriella walked into the bedroom where Troy was watching the game. "Troy.. Andy really needs your help playing basketball outside-" "He's a big boy, he can play by himself." Gabriella looks at him, "I'm sure he'd like to play with his father though-" "Dammit Gabriella! will you shut up? I don't wanna play with him." _

_He stood up walking by her but she grabbed his arm, "He's your son, You need to spend time with them before they grow up-" "I don't care. they're more your kids then mine! I bet they're not even mine!" _

_Gabriella looked at him, "How could you say that? they both look exaclty like you!" "Why would I want to have kids with someone as worthless as you! I will never ever get you pregnant again, and if your stupid enough to get pregnant, I'll leave you!" and then he left out the door, and Gabriella began to have tears roll down her cheeks._

_End Of Flashback._

Troy stares at her, his lips flopping open and shut; at a loss for words as his brain processes what Gabriella had told him. "I...I said all...that?" she is biting her lip- an action that Troy finds attractive, if she isn't about to cry. "Brie, I'm sorry..."

"It's in the past-" "Don't say it like it's not a big deal. It is." Gabriella looks at him, he cups her face, "I knew that I'd hurt you...but I didn't know how much." She stares into her eyes. He sighs, "Why didn't you leave me? I don't deserve you.."

Gabriella looks at him, "Because like I said before, I love you too much, and because of our boys..I couldn't leave you." Troy looks at her, "Brie..Did..I...Did I ever hit you?" Gabriella bites her lip, "Yes..a few times.."

Troy looked at her, "What? I..no..I.." Gabriella looks at him, "It was my fault thought, You had a bad day and I was just bothering you about it-" "I'm sorry..it's not your fault." Gabriella looks at him, "Anyways, are you hoping for a girl this time or another boy?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy sighs, resting his hand over her now flat belly, "I want whatever you give me." he looks into her eyes, "Brie...I really am sorry.." she covers his lips with her finger; ceasing his talking.

"I love you...and I know you love your son's...and you'll love this baby, but I don't want you to sulk around each time I tell you what you did-" "Brie-" "I mean it...Troy...this baby...it's a sign to look to the future, so let's do that."

Troy nods, "Alright." he rubs her belly, "Brie, I want a girl." Gabriella looks at him, "Really?" he nods, "I got two perfect boys with you, now I want a little girl, a little girl who looks like you, and who I can protect her and be her hero and for her to be a total daddy's girl." Gabriella laughed, "Your silly. but I'm sure your daughter will love you." Troy nods, "She better."

"Troy I don't understand why you want to know-" Chad started but Troy interupted him. Troy had came over to Chad's place to ask him about his past and his marriage with Gabriella.. he needed more answers.

"I need to know chad, I need to know more about our marriage.." Chad sighed, running a hand through his hair, He looked at him, "Okay. I think after Rider was born, that was when things started going wrong..." Troy nodded for him to continue, "After you became a laker, the fame got to your head, you didn't spend any time with your family, Or Gabriella. You never called your parents for visits. when your mom and dad came for a visit you left."

"I what? why?" Chad shrugged, "You wanted to be with amber most of the time...other reasons I don't know." Troy looked down, "Has..Has Gabriella ever tried to leave me.?" Chad nods, "We tried to get her to leave you, she did once, But that was before you completely lost your head, you stalked her around, she was staying with her mom, and you stalked her. you came into her room one night and wouldn't leave until she took you back and I guess that was it.."

Troy gulped nervously, "Was..Was she ever..with any other guys?" Chad sighed, but nodded, "When you got with amber, she started dating this guy named Mike, he was a hockey player.. but she left him to come back to you-" "Did she sleep with him?" Chad sighed, "I don't know.. you have to ask her that.. but I wouldn't blame her if she did Troy.. I honestly wouldn't and I'm sorry to say it, but it's true."

Troy bites his lip, looking down at the floor...or the walls...or-well, anything but his friends eyes. "I really messed up didn't I?" Chad sighs, "Man, all I know is, you got dealt a second chance when you were in that accident...that is what you don't want to screw up."

Troy finally looks at him, "Chad-" "I mean Troy, this second chance? It's a gift...don't screw it up. Make it better than the first try."

Troy looks down at his hands, "When..what was our wedding like?" Chad smiled, "Your wedding was great, It was on the beach by the ocean, all your friends and family were there, and Gabriella's dress was beautiful.

Taylor was just saying the other day she was jealous of her dress." Troy smiled, "I wish I could remember it." Chad smiled, "Hey, that's a good idea."

Troy looks at him, "What?" "Starting over. Ask Gabriella to marry you again. in a way she will never forget it. and then have another weddinng."

Troy's eyes light up, his lips quirking in a smile. "You think that'll work?" Chad smirks, waggling his brows, "oh yes, definitely...make it unforgettable, and me-being your most loyal best friend- will assist you."

Troy smiles, standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "This will be awesome..uh.." his face drops and Chad stands up in concern, "what?" "Ashley. Who will keep her away?"

Chad laughs, "every guy who hates her? She's banged and screwed with...trust me, that's the whole team. We'll help with that."

A Week later. Troy's parents were in town and we're having dinner at Chad's house. Taylor walked around the table placing salad on people's plate's. Rachel Bolton smiled, "This is a lovely meal Taylor."

Taylor smiled, "Thank you so much Mrs Bolton." Gabriella sat beside Troy, taking small bites of her salad. Troy smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "How's the baby?" He asked rubbing her belly. Gabriella smiled, "It's fine. Just making mommy hungry." she whispered back giggling.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Jack smiled. Gabriella giggled looking at Troy, then at everyone else, "Well, Me and Troy..are going to have another baby." she smiled.

It seems that everything stops, and everyone looks at them. Taylor's eyes widen and her mouth falls agape, "Are...are you serious?" Troy grabs Gabriella's hand, "absolutely...this baby...it's like a second chance."

Taylor smiles, "Oh my gosh! I am going to be a Godmother again!" she goes over and hugs Gabriella tightly. Rachel and Jack smiled, "I'm going to be a grandmother again!" Rachel squealed. Jack smiled at his son, "Congrats Son."

Troy smiles, "Thanks dad." Chad brings in a plate of bread sticks. "Get them while their hot." Gabriella grabbed one off the plate, and then stood up, "I need to use the restroom real quick." Troy kisses her, "Be back. love you." she smiles, "Love you too." and she walks into the other room.

Looking around, Troy takes a bread stick from the plate and a ring from his pocket. He slips the ring casually on the plate again. Folding his hands in his lap, Chad rolls his eyes, "Dude..." he sits in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Troy looks at him, "I'm waiting to propose to Gabriella-" "You put the ring on the breadstick!" "I thought it was a corny idea that she'd love-" "It's corny...and it's stupid." Chad sighs, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder, "Man, you're not marrying the breadstick..you're marrying her so what you do is take the ring off the bread and you put it on her finger like this-oh that's nice dude.."

Troy sighs, "Yeah thanks now...take it off." Chad sighs, "Okay..but you better screw this up-shit.." "Shit? What shit? No, don't say shit.." "Troy the ring...it's stuck on my finger!"

"WHAT?!" Troy grabs Chad's finger and tries to pull the ring off but to no avail. "Chad...I hate-" "Back." The two boys whip around to see Gabriella, Troy smiles and chuckles nervously. "Brie...hey.."

Gabriella stands there raising her eyebrows, "Uh..Troy..Chad..what's up?" Troy clears his throat, Chad hides his hand behind Troy's back. "umm nothing..." Troy smiles. Gabriella looks at him, "umm..are you sure?"

Troy nods, "Yeah..why won't you go outside on the patio and I'll be out there in a minute-" "Why is chad's hand hiding behind you?-" "He's not-" Gabriella walks over, pulling Troy's shoulder away and grabbing Chad's hand and looking at the sparkly diamond ring on his finger. Gabriella gasped, "It's..It's beautiful.." she looks at Troy, "T-Troy..what..what's going on?"

Troy sighs, "This.." he gets down on one knee, pulling Chad down with him and holds Chad's hand out to her.

She raises an eyebrow at her, "you...are giving me Chad?" Troy fights the urge to laugh, Chad's expression is hilarious. "No..babe, it's the ring...I'm asking you to marry me."

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, "W-W-What?" Troy smiles, standing up with chad, and grabbing her hands, and holding them close, "I love you Gabriella. and I don't ever wanna lose you again, and I promise, I'll spend the rest of our lives making everything up to you.. and I think getting married again will help."

Gabriella smiles, tears shining in her eyes, "Troy..The ring..it's beautiful..." she began sobbing.

Chad rolls his eyes, "uh...hello, guy with a ring on his finger that ain't his! I'd like it off..." he looks at his finger with the ring, "ah hell no, it's turning my finger blue...it's turning it blue, man.."

Troy chuckles as Gabriella giggles, "Well Chad, come on...let's go see what can be done-" "no sharp objects." Troy looks at him, "Dude-" "I mean it Troy...no sharp objects."

Taylor laughs, grabbing his hand and leading him into the other room. Troy pulls Gabriella close, and Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck, and Troy holds her hands around his neck. '

He pecks her lips, and looks at her, "So is that a yes?" Gabriella nods, "In every language, Si, Yeah, Ya, Yes."

Troy smiles, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss and his hands held her waist tightly. It was perfect, except for Chad whining like a baby as Taylor twists and pulls the ring off his finger.

"Damn! That hurts!" Taylor grunts, "well Chad, I'm not the one with fat fingers!" Chad gasps, "Take that back!"

That night after the dinner, Troy and Gabriella were in the bedroom. Troy was laying against the headboard, resting his head on the back of his arm. Gabriella had one knee on the bed, and her other leg on the floor and she was looking at the pink little outfit that her mother bought her.

Gabriella smiles at Troy and and holds the outfit up to her, "Look how cute this is?" Troy chuckles, "Baby, sorry to break it to you, but you will never be able to fit into that."

Gabriella scoffed, and hit his leg with the outfit and crawls up next to him, "Are you excited about the new baby?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

Troy lays his head on top of her's "More than anything," she smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and closing her eyes briefly, then the door flys open and Chad runs through holding something in his hand.

"I got it off! It took a long long time, but I did it-with Taylor's help, but it's off!" he hands it to Gabriella, "here you go Gabster and congratulations.."

Gabriella giggled, "Thanks Chad." Chad nods smiling, and leaves. Troy sits up, grabbing the ring from her and slipping the ring on her finger. "It's official.." Gabriella smiles, "Yes. I love you." she whispered.

He smiles, "I love you too.. so much." Gabriella smiles, and lays her head on his chest, sighing heavily. "I'm exhausted." she said.

Troy smiles, kissing the top of her head. "Me too..." "how about we sleep right now?" "And wake each other in the morning?" Gabriella smiles, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Hmm, she loves him. "You...read my mind." Troy smiles, "you look tired.." "...and you too." "Good night baby Brie." "Good night, Wildcat."


	7. Chapter 7

2 Months later. Gabriella was almost 3 months pregnant. Troy was outside shooting hoops with Chad and Rider and Andy and Chad's little boy Braxton the same age as Andy. Gabriella was in the kitchen with Taylor. "So are you hoping for a girl this time?" Gabriella nods, "Absolutely. Troy has always wanted a girl." Before taylor could speak, the phone rang.

Gabriella stands up, "Exscuse me for a minute." she goes to the counter lifting the phone up and answering the phone. "Hello?" Gabriella heard muffled crying, "Mrs Bolton.. are you okay?" "He..He..He's gone..Gabriella..He's..He's gone."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Gone? who's gone-" "Can I speak to Troy?" Gabriella nods, "Sure, hold on." Gabriella sits the phone down and runs to the door. "Troy!" she yells. Troy looks at her, tossing the ball to Chad and running to her and pulling her close, "What's wrong baby? is the baby okay?"

Gabriella smiles, "It's fine. your mom's on the phone.. I think something's wrong." Troy looks at her, walks behind her and Gabriella follows.

Troy picks up the phone, "Mom, what's wrong?" "Your father...He's..He's gone." "Mom what are you talking about-" "Troy he died this morning..when I went to wake him up from his nap.."

Troy almost drops the phone, he would've if Gabriella hadn't been there. "What...he's...what do you-how did...what happened?" He always stutters when he's in shock. He grips the phone tight in his hand, "Mom...everything wi-everything will be fine.." his voice cracks, "I'll be ...I got to call you back."

Before his mother can reply to him, he hangs up the phone and stares into space at the nearest wall. Gabriella bites her lip, "Troy...are you-" "Brie, I'll talk to you later...I just...I want to be alone right now." He leaves to go upstairs.

Gabriella sighs, looking at the phone. Taylor walks over, "Is he okay?" Gabriella looks down at the floor, "I have no idea, I don't know what just happened...Maybe I should go talk to him-" "No. give him his space.. he'll be fine. he'll come around."

Gabriella sighed, "Are you sure?" Taylor nods, "He'll be fine. Trust me." Gabriella sighed, and looks up the stairs, "I'm just going to make sure he's okay." Gabriella walks up the stairs. she places a hand on her swollen belly and knocks on the door.

"Troy." she opens the door to see Troy at the end of the bed, Gabriella stands where she is, "Troy I..I know you want to be alone, But..I just wanted to make sure you we're okay.." she whispered.

His face is in his hands, fingers mussing his hair. His body shaking slightly from the sobs wracking through him. Gabriella bites her lip, walking toward him, "Troy...talk to me-" he looks away, closing his eyes to hide the tears.

She rests her hand on his back, rubbing gently, he looks at her; his eyes are swollen and red. "Troy..." she reaches out and hugs him. "Troy what happened?"

Troy looks at her, shaking, and then hugs her close, "My..My D-Dad..he..he.." Gabriella rubs his back gently, "Sh..Sh..it's okay...What happened?" Troy looks at her, "He's dead Gabriella.. He died in his sleep.."

Gabriella looks at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "What..But..How..He.. He had nothing wrong with him, he was perfectly healthy.."

Troy sighs, "He's gone Brie..and I can't ever get him back." Gabriella sat beside him, and held him close, "It's going to be okay Troy.." she rubs his back.

He rubs his swollen eyes with the back of his hand, "Brie...he's my dad..." his voice cracks, Gabriella hugs him tightly, "I know..you loved him very much."

He hugs her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder; letting his tears soak her shoulder.

Gabriella rubbed his back, "Troy.. It's okay.. It's fine." Troy looked at her, "Brie.. I don't think I can go through this..alone.." Gabriella sighed, "You don't have to be.. I'm here with you every step of the way."

Troy looks at her, "You promise?" Gabriella nods, "I promise. Absolutely." She stands up placing a hand back on her swollen belly, "You can stay in her as long as you want Troy.. You should take a nap."

Troy sniffles, nodding as he kisses her gently, and lays down on the bed; burying his face in the pillow. Closing his eyes tightly, his dad...the only one he's had..is gone.

"I'm sorry.." and he didn't really get to apologize for how he's behaved. At all.

"Dad.." he sobs, "I'm sorry," he rolls on to his back, staring at the ceiling and just...looking. Maybe he's hoping that he'll see his dad's face in the dried spackle on the surface, but he see's nothing. Just dried spackle. He sighs, but it comes out as a sob. "Why did you leave?"

"Daddy?" a voice said from the door. Troy looked up and saw Rider standing by the door. Troy wiped his nose, "Hey buddy.. what's a matter?" Rider walked closer, "Me missed you." Troy smiled sadly, grabbing Rider from under his arms and sitting him on his lap.

He couldn't tell him yet about his Grandpa. He just couldn't. "Daddy sad?" Troy sighed, "Yeah buddy, Daddy's really upset.. Daddy lost someone very important to him."

Rider looked at him, "Daddy..don't be sad.." Troy sighed, "I can't help it little man.. But I'll try to be strong for you." Rider nods, "Good. because your my hero Daddy."

Troy looks at him, then holds him close. "I love you buddy.." Rider hugs Troy tightly with his little arms, and the two Bolton guys just sat there, holding each other...until lunch was called.

Troy sniffs, "come on, let's go eat.." "Okay daddy," Rider takes his hand, well fingers, and squeezes tightly. Troy smiles, "burger time."

Troy and Rider walk back into the living room to find Gabriella and Andy sitting on the sofa. "Where is everyone?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him, "They decided to leave to give us some family time." Andy and Rider look up at them, "Can we eat?"

Gabriella nods, "Go on ahead, your burgers are waiting." The boys rush into the dining room. Gabriella slowly sits up, holding her baby bump. "You okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him, "I should be asking you that-" "I'm fine-" "Troy." Troy looks at her, "How..How was our relationship..me and my dad's..before I..you know."

Gabriella sighed, "You guys didn't talk much. after we moved here, we lost contact, your parents always tried to come in for christmas, any holidays and you always said that-" "Said what?" Gabriella sighed, "You said..you didn't have time.."

Troy feels like punching something, specifically a wall that's made of concrete. "Why?" He wonders aloud, Gabriella looks at him. "why what?" "Why did i become that...that monster and...what made me-" "Troy, it's fine. It's...it's not you anymore."

Troy sighs, shaking his head, "I am so sorry, Brie, I really am." He takes his hands in hers, "in fact, i would take it all back just so I don't have to see or hear you cry again..." "Troy-"

"I want to start over. A do-over, with Rider. With Andy. Everyone. Me and you." her heart flutters in her chest, "that's why I asked to marry you again, I love you Gabriella and I want this."

Gabriella smiled softly, "Life is all about second chances Troy." she presses her lips softly to his, but he pulls away few seconds after, Gabriella looks at him, He places a hand on her belly, "This baby is our second chance Brie, It's our second chance."

Gabriella smiles, "I know.. and I feel like everything in the past doesn't matter anymore, Your behavior, The Basketball, Ashley."

Troy tilted her chin, "About the past, Chad was telling me about this guy named Mike...that you were with..when we..were separated.."

Gabriella sighed, "He..He was this guy that Sharpay set me up with, He's a hockey player-" "Did you sleep with him?" Troy asked gulping. Gabriella looks down at her feet, nodding, "Once.." despite everything, Gabriella smiles, "he uh," a giggle escapes her lips, "he left half naked."

Troy looks at her, "why?" "because...I kept ..." she blushes ten shades of red before she inhales, "I kept calling out your name. I think I bruiseed his ego...a bit."

Troy laughs, "You kept calling out my name." "Screaming more like it." Troy smirks, hugging her close, and kissing her lips softly. "I Love you."

Gabriella smiles, rubbing his back, "I love you too." He kisses her forehead, he looks at her, Gabriella smiles, "I want you to name the baby-" "Brie-" "You named Andy, Then I named Rider, now it's your turn."

Troy laughed, "That's how it's decided, huh?" Gabriella nods, Troy smirks, "Boy. I want Cory Matthew Bolton...Girl. Emily Hope Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "You're hoping for a girl, aren't you?" Troy laughed, "Does it show?"

Gabriella nods, "Yes it does." she cupped his cheek, "No matter what we have Troy, Your dad would of been proud of you..proud of how he raised you to be a good father because he was a good father too."

Troy smiles, leaning his forehead on hers and inhaling her sweetness. "how many times must I apologize for my actions?" "Troy-" "I'm serious," he looks into her eyes with burning clarity, "cause I promise and vow to never treat you or my kids like that again...if I do, you all can leave. I won't stop you."

Gabriella crashes her lips against his. She pulls away, "And how many times do I have to say that I'm not doing that to our two boys and this child on the way. Troy, Every kid needs a father, I am only doing this because I love you and I love our kids."

"And I love you all and that's why I am asking you-" "You're asking me to leave you Troy...If I asked you to leave me, could you do it?"

Troy looks at her for a minute, then sighs, "No-" "And why is that?" He pulls her close, "Because I love you too much, and can't stand to be away from you." She pecks his lips, "Ditto."

Troy sighs, holding her close with a hand on her belly. "I love you so much, Brie and this baby...Rider and Andy, I'll love them like I should've. Like my dad loved me..Brie, I am sorry-" "Why do you keep apologizing?"

"because I hurt you so many times, I want to get my message across that I won't do it again." Gabriella kisses him again, lacing her fingers through his hair and letting go briefly after, "loud and clear."


	8. Chapter 8

A few months went by, And Troy has been able to cope with the loss of his father. He had no clue how he treated him before, and he didn't even know if he wanted to know.

All he knows is he is going to spend the time with his mother of what he has left with her.

But Him and Gabriella had found out they were expecting a girl, and Troy was very happy about because ever since him and Gabriella started going out, He always wanted a little girl.

"No." "Troy come on, It would be fun. We haven't been camping since we were 17!" "And don't you remember what happened last time? We all were almost attacked by a huge group of raccoons. You three girls stayed in the tent screaming while Me, Chad and Keegan had to run to the back of the van."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy come on, I want our sons to expierence the outdoors, It's fun, come on, do it for me, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Keegan can come too, They can bring their kids. I want to do this before Emily is born Because we won't be able to until after she is born."

Troy sighs, shaking his head, "Brie, no-" "is this about the raccoons? It can't have been that traumatizing-" "they ate the last oreo cookie!" Gabriella rolls her eyes, "really?" "Brie, it's inhumane when the cookie you've been saving till morning is eaten by a ..pack of raccoons-"

"It's just a member of the cat family-" "who ate my cookie." "you are worse than the boys. We're going Troy, don't argue with a pregnant woman."

Troy sighed, "Fine. But me, you and the boys are sharing a tent." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Me, You, Rider, and Andy will be on one side, Chad, Taylor, Braxton and Olivia will be on the other side, and Sharpay, Keegan, and Kamaryn will be on the other...So no running to the van."

At the campsite, They finally had got the tent up and the sleeping bags inside. Keegan looked around, "This actually looks like the same campsite we had before."

"It's because it is." Troy said. Gabriella giggled, "Then that means your best friends are coming to see you tonight Troy." "Don't even joke like that Brie." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

The 5 kids were already over by the campfire as Chad was setting it up. It was already getting dark. Gabriella placed a hand on her belly as Troy was bending down in the car, "Troy, come on, try to enjoy the outdoors. It's our son's first camping trip, I don't think they would like to see their father screaming over a raccoon."

Before Troy can speak, Sharpay laughs, "I remember that! Chad screamed like he ass was on fire and Troy screamed like a girl-" "Shut up, Sharpay." Troy says, busying himself with trying to look...busy.

Chad rolls his eyes, "those raccoons were dangerous-" "Yeah, so's a housecat-" "House cat's don't have rabies." Sharpay rolls her eyes, "whatever."

Gabriella laughed, "Why won't we just roast some marshmellows, and then get some sleep and we can take the kids up to the park?" Gabriella suggested.

Sharpay nods, "That sounds like a good idea." Chad held his daughter Olivia on his lap helping her roast a marshmellow with Taylor holding their son Braxton between them.

And Keegan holding Sharpay close and holding their daughter Kamaryn roasting some. Then Gabriella held Rider close to her while Troy roasted the marshmellows for his two boys.

It was darker, and Everyone was asleep. Troy was outside letting the fire die down and Gabriella was cleaning around the bench. "You okay?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "I'm fine." Gabriella came up to him, and pecked his lips, "I'm sorry I dragged you out here-" "It's fine. Our boys are only young once, right?"

Gabriella nods, "Yeah." she picks up a cup, "I'm going to go pee." Troy chuckles, "Okay. hurry back." Gabriella nods walking behind the tent.

Troy walked over to the big van, opening the door and getting a cold drink. He heard Gabriella's scream, He looks back, "Brie!" she comes running back pushing him in the van, and closing the door. "Brie what's a matter-" "I saw the raccoon! it's out there Troy! go get it!' she screamed in frantic.

Troy looked at her, "Brie, you're the one that said not to be afraid-" "Well I am, they look like little robbers! go get it Troy!" "I'm not going out there!-" "My baby boys are out in that tent Troy! Go get the raccoon!" she yelled softly.

Troy sighs, wanting to say something but instead he thinks against it and picks up a stick and goes to where the raccoons are. Shit, "ah..." they do look like little robbers, "shoo." he probes them with the stick, they hiss at him.

His heart jumps out of his chest, "I said shoo.." he makes to whack them but the raccoons chase after him and grab onto his ankles, "AH!" he commences hitting them with the damned stick and kicking them off of him. "Get off! Get off! You disgusting vermin!"

Chad comes out with a flashlight, "What's going on?" He flashes the light on the raccoon and the raccoon runs off back into the woods.

Chad drops his flashlight, "Shit, that thing was close!" Troy looks at him, "At least it didn't attack you." Gabriella opened the van door, "Troy, are you okay?"

He wraps his arm around her, "I'm fine. as long as you and the baby are okay." Gabriella nods, "We're okay." Chad nods, "Guys, we should get some sleep."

Troy nods, "let's avoid creatures of the night for the rest of the trip shall we?" Gabriella giggles, wrapping an around him, "I agree, let's get some shuteye."

Troy kisses her temple, leading her to the tent and briefly checking on the boys. Sound asleep. He snuggles into the sleeping bag with Gabriella and takes a deep breath.

A Month later, Gabriella sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. She looked at her phone, It was December 20th, Only a few days until Troy is suppose to go away for christmas again.

Gabriella sighed, rubbing her swollen belly, She was already 6 months pregnant. Troy came into the kitchen scratching the back of his head, "Hey Brie." he smiled.

Gabriella looks at him, "Hey." he comes over and kisses her forehead, "You okay?" Gabriella nods, "I'm fine." "You sure?" Gabriella sighed, "I'm just stressing about christmas coming up..is all."

Troy looks at her, "I can tell when you're lying, just like you can with me...Brie, what's wrong?" she chews her lip, "it's the 20th. You leave in a few days for you away game."

Troy looks at her, "on Christmas?" she nods, "yeah..." she looks at her fingers knotted together. He sighs, "you and the boys will have to come with me-" "Troy, the coach doesn't like me or the boys-" "Screw him. Your my family."

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy this is your team-" "And you're my family." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy me and the boys can't go with you.. They always spend their christmas at home."

Troy looks at her, "Your right..that's where they need to be." Gabriella sighs, "I'm sorry-" "I am too..I'll have to call Coach and tell him I'm not going."

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy-" "Don't try to stop me brie-" "Troy I love that you wanna stay, But..But you never miss an away game.. ever."

He kisses her lips softly; her soft and supple lips that he can taste forever like he is starving. "Brie..." he says in a whisper tone, pulling away and looking at her with cloudy eyes, "there's a first for everything. Some one will just have to take my place."

Gabriella looks at him, searching his eyes and then putting her hands on his face. "I love you Troy Bolton..." he smiles, "not as much as I love you." he kisses her chastely on the lips and pulls away, "I'm going to call the coach."

"Hello?" says the coach's hostile voice, Troy mentally rolls his eyes, "this is coach-" "Coach, it's Troy." "Bolton! How are you? Looking forward to the game?"

Troy let's out a nervous laugh, "that's what I am calling you about, you see the game it's during Christmas-" "Like always." Just cut to the point. "I'm not going to be going-" "WHAT?!"

"I have a family to think about. a family to be with-" "That's not important! this game is?! What the hell is wrong with you bolton? ever since that accident you've changed-" "Look, this is important-" "So is this game!"

Gabriella walked closer, rubbing his shoulders, "Troy-" He looked at her, then said, "I'm sorry Coach, I have to be with my family-" "You mean be with that good for nothing whore you call your wife? She's just after your money Troy!" he yelled.

Troy clenches his fists together, he looks at Gabriella and with that one look, Gabriella knew to get out before she heard him start to yell. So she went up to Rider and Andy's rooms and left Troy to his conversation. "First off," his voice is...shockingly calm. Lethal.

"She's my wife and the mother of my children...second, don't you ever call her a whore or anything else, third, if you do, you'll have me to answer to. Four, find yourself a new team captain. I. Quit."

Before the coach can say anything, Troy hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the wall.

Troy leaned against the wall, Then his eyes shot wide open, he ran a hand through hair, "What have I done." He quit his job. How was he going to explain this to Gabriella? To his boys? to his unborn daughter?

Gabriella came back downstairs, and rubbed his shoulder, "You okay?" Troy looked at her, "I quit." Gabriella looked at him, "You..You quit the team?"

Troy nods, "He..He was making me mad, he was talking about you and calling you things..and..and I couldn't take it.. I just." Gabriella kissed his shoulder, "It's fine..It's fine.. your okay..everything will be okay."

"I quit my job Brie, I don't know if everything is going to be okay." Gabriella looks at him, "We'll figure things out.. we'll figure something out." Troy looks at her, "you're not mad?"

Gabriella looks at him shaking her head, "I could never be mad at you Troy.. I love you...and those two boys upstairs love you and this baby inside of me will love you too.. Don't be hard on yourself."

Troy sighs, unsure to say anything, Gabriella cups his face, "now's a time to broaden your horizons..." she winks at him, "you taught me that in high school..more to life than math and science..well, Troy, there's more to life than basketball."

Troy sighs, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug. "I love you."

Gabriella smiles, "I love you too." she pecks his lips, "Let's get to bed. Alright?" Troy nods, "Yeah, I'm kind of tired." Gabriella nods, "Then let's go."

Gabriella was about to walk until he grabbed her hand, twirled her back around and crashed his lips against hers. he pulled away lifting her up bridal style. Gabriella laughed and he brought her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Day.

Andy and Rider surrounded the Christmas tree opening up their christmas gifts, and opening them up already. Troy sat on the floor with Gabriella smiling, drinking hot chocolate with her, and rubbing her swollen belly.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Merry Christmas." she murmured. He kisses her forehead, "Merry Christmas Brie." he rubs her swollen belly, "Merry Christmas Baby Emily, We'll see you in a couple months.."

Rider opened up a huge present, and gasped when he saw a huge toy firetruck. Rider smiled, "Wow. Firetruck." he walked over to Gabriella kissing her cheek, "Thank you Mommy!" Gabriella smiled, "You're welcome baby."

Rider sat on Troy's lap, "Thank you daddy for my firetruck." Troy smiled, "No problem buddy." Rider smiled, "You know what?" "What?" Rider whispers to him, "I'm happy you're here for christmas.."

Rider wraps his tiny arms around Troy's neck, "Me too, buddy.." Troy says, hugging him tightly. Rider sighs happily, "I love you daddy.." there are many things that make a person's heart leap out of their chest.

Those words from Rider's tiny lips are one of them, Troy kisses the top of his head, "I Love you too, now go finish the rest of your presents." Rider gleefully, jumps down and runs back to the tree, just as Andy comes up and hands Troy and Gabriella presents. "Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Keegan helped us buy them...we picked them out..."

Gabriella looks at Troy and smiles, Gabriella opens it open and smiles, "Awww.." It was two clay made frames, with Andy and Rider's handprints on them with their name underneath it. One to each to Troy.

Troy smiles, holding Andy's and Gabriella holding Rider's. Gabriella kisses her boys foreheads, "Thank you! I'll keep this forever."

Troy hugged his two boys, "This means alot boys.. Thank you." Rider and Andy smile going back to the tree. Gabriella looks at Troy, "Are you glad you stayed?" she smiled.

He leans and kisses her on the lips, then he leans his forehead on her's, "very. Merry Christmas." Gabriella smiles, setting her frames down on the coffee table and taking Troy's and putting them with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas to you...I love you, Wildcat." Troy smiles, "I'll whip us up some Christmas breakfast..."

Gabriella laughed, "Alright. Just don't catch the kitchen on fire." Troy rolled his eyes, "haha. very funny." Gabriella laughed, standing up and going over to the boy's, "Tonight we're going to make christmas cookies."

Just then the phone rang, and Gabriella stood up from the floor, cradling her belly, and going over to the phone on the counter. she picked it up, "Hello.." Troy looked at her as he was taking the eggs out of the fridge.

"Umm hold on.." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy..It's your coach..he wants to talk to you.." she said.

Troy rolls his eyes, taking the phone from her and going to the kitchen, as he was talking to the coach, he was getting things ready for breakfast. "What?" Okay, so maybe his tone is harsher than intended.

The coach sighs, "Bolton, I'm giving you another chance, you're the best player on the team-" "Team? What team? Is it the team that puts games ahead of family?" "Bolton-" "or is it the team that let's the fame get to the player's head and they treat everyone they love like complete shit?"

"Bolton-" "Or better, is it the team whose heads are so far up their ass that-" "Would you just listen to me Bolton?!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "This better be important, I have things to do." The coach sighed, "I'm giving you another chance.. just please come back, not right now, but a few days after Christmas...Think about your family..your job."

Troy kept the phone to his ear, he looked into the living room to see Gabriella with Rider and Andy playing with their new toys.

Troy sighed, "Fine.. I'll come back in a few days." The coach smiled, 'Thanks Bolton, you won't regret-" Troy already hung up the phone before he could finish and he went over to the stove to start the breakfast.

Troy closed the door slowly waving goodnight to his two boys. Gabriella stood there behind him as he shut the door and Troy turned around and jumped when he saw her. Gabriella giggled softly, and kissed his cheek, "Sorry I scared you-" "You didn't scare me-" "Troy." "Okay maybe a little bit."

Gabriella smiled, grabbing his hand, and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked down to their bedroom. "Did you have a good christmas?" Troy nods, "I did. did you?" Gabriella nods, "Yes. the boys were very happy that you were home this year."

Troy smiled, "Yeah me too." Gabriella crawls into bed and so does Troy. Troy pulls her close after turning the lamp off, "Goodnight Brie. Love you. Merry Christmas." she smiles, "Love you too."

_**Troy's Dream**_

_Gabriella was packing her stuff in the room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy walked in, grabbing her arm, "You don't have to do this-" "Yes I fucking do!" she slammed her suitcase down, and turned to him, "You..You lied to me! You've been lying to me! You slept with her!" _

_Troy rolled his eyes, "Gabriella, you know this team is important to me-" "So is sleeping with Ashley important too! I can't believe you would do this to me!-" "Will you stop fucking screaming!" he yelled. He backed her up against the wall, he came towards her like a predator. _

_She was backing up slowly towards the wall. "You're not leaving. You're staying here, with me." she was up against the wall, he grabbed her cheeks, Gabriella pushed him off, "Don't touch me! I don't deserve this Troy!" "You're not leaving-" "Yes I am...I'm not going to stay with someone who cheats on me Troy.. I want someone who loves me!" _

_"Montez-" "You don't fucking love me Bolton! so just let me be! If Ashley is what makes you happy, then good! be with her! But I'm not going to sit here and let you be with her and treat me like this.. I'm not. I'm leaving. and I'm taking the boys with me." _

_**End Of Troy's Dream**_

Troy jolts awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as his heart pounds out of his chest. He looks at Gabriella sleeping soundly in bed. His bed. Their bed. Slowly, he rises from the sheets and walks to the dining room. Perhaps the backyard.

He didn't know if it was a dream or a memory from...his old life, but he didn't like it. He wanted to banish it from his mind, but..."Get a hold of yourself Bolton." he leans against the glass of the back door, closing his eyes only to open them again when he see's the dream flash through his mind again. It's like he can feel...every part of him starting to turn back to into that...monster.

Shaking his head, he puts on his shoes and changes his bathrobe for a leather jacket, he writes a note to Gabriella and his son's, he had to get some time to himself. Forget about basketball. Everything. Prevent himself from turning into the man that mistreated the woman that he loves and his kids, he isn't that man.

"I love you..." he whispers, going out the front door quietly; walking across the lawn to the nearest bus stop. From there, he got to the Greyhound station and hopped a bus to Albuquerque.

Troy finally made it to the footsteps of his chilldhood alberquerque home. He opened the door and looked around. It was dark so his mother was still asleep. He walked upstairs slowly and opened the door to his old bedroom.

That was now a small guest room. Troy looked around and saw his east high basketball trophies up. He sighed, sitting on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

A few minutes later, He heard footsteps and some humming. he looked to the door and saw his mother walking by, but when she looked at him she jumped and screamed and dropped her laundry basket and the clothes falling out on the floor.

She put a hand to her chest, "Troy..you..you scared me..what..what are you doing here? Where's Gabriella? The boys?"

Troy moves from the bed, "Mom..." he wraps his arms around her in a hug. At first, she's taken aback by his action but she hugs him back.

"Troy...what's wrong? What are you doing here?" He pulls away, and her heart almost breaks, seeing her son so close to crying- she raised him to not be afraid to show his emotions.

Taught him that emotions don't make him weak. "I feel myself going back.." "Back? Troy what are you-" "I can't be that person again, mom..I can't...I had to leave...I don't want to hurt Gabriella or the boys anymore.."

That was it. Right there, his voice cracks, "Oh Troy..." she hugs him again, kissing the top of his head. "My son...come on...let's have some ice cream." Just like when he was a kid and upset...his mother always gave him ice cream.

Gabriella yawned opening her eyes and looking at the empty space beside her, "Troy?" She stood up, resting a hand on her swollen belly. Her daughter was due anytime now."

Gabriella walked down to the kitchen, "Hello? Troy?" she saw a note on the fridge, and held it in her fingers and read it.

_'Brie, I'm sorry for leaving like this. I'll be back, I swear I will, but I just...I feel myself turning back into him- the one that hurt you and Rider and Andy, I can't do that again. _

_So I'm gone until I'm sure he's not coming back. Until I'm sure that I'm myself. I love you...all of you. Tell the boys that daddy will be back soon. Love, Troy.'_

Gabriella ran outside to see his car still here, and she looked back down at the letter. "Troy where are you?" she whispered.

Troy dropped his spoon in the glass bowl. His mother looked at him, "Baby, are you okay?" Troy looked at her, "I feel myself..turning back into that monster..I don't wanna be that person again mom, I can't..If I go back to that person, I'll lose everything.."

His mother ran a hand through his hair, "oh honey, Only you can choose to go back to being that person, But you have to be stronger than that to not let that happen." "I don't know If I'm strong enough mom."

"You are strong Troy. you're my son. you're the strongest man I know. You have to be strong for Gabriella, and for the boys, and for your unborn daughter.." she paused for a minute, "You should really let Gabriella know where your at..what if she goes into labor while your here?"

Troy puts his head in his hands, "Mom...right now..I just...I want.." he slams his head on the table, "I don't fucking know what I want." "Troy David Bolton!" his mother yells, he lifts his head, God it's been a while since he heard his full name used like that.

"watch your language! So help me, I don't care how old you are...you will get your mouth washed out with soap!"

He actually laughs, "Sorry, mom.." she sobers, her eyes soften, "Troy...you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, but think of Gabriella. Call her." He nods "I will...I promise." maybe in two days, he'll call, but right now...he's just not feeling it.

His mother nodded, "Good." she grabs his bowl and puts it in the sink. "How are the boys?" she asked. Troy stood up, going to the fridge grabbing coke. "Their great. I'm thinking about moving everyone back here...to alberqeurque.."

His mother looks at him, "Really?" He nods, "I really want my kids to grow up here.. go to East high...Andy be the captain of the wildcats." "Just like his daddy." she smiled.

Troy nods, "Yeah." She smiles going to the basket and grabbing keys. she tosses them to him, "Go ahead." he looks at her, "What?" she smiles, "Your dad was still coaching, remember? go ahead to East high? It might do you some good."

Troy smiles, getting up and kissing his mom on the cheek. "I love you mom." she smiles, watching as he grabs his coat, but then decides against the leather, and goes to the coat closet and grabs his dad's old coach jacket with a white 'W' on the left breast pocket.

With that, he leaves and takes his mom's car to his old school. His luck, it was just opening for the day with only the principal's car in the parking lot. He smiles, getting out of his mom's car and walking through the front doors.

Taking a moment to breath deeply at the familiar smells, he's lost in his reverie that a voice breaks him out. "Last time I checked there's not supposed to be anyone else here besides me..." he turns around, and then the person smiles, "Oh my God...Troy Bolton. Captain of the wildcats."

Troy smiles, "Jason." Jason comes and hugs him, and looks at him, "Hey man what's up? how are you?" Troy smiles, "I'm good. you're the principal now?"

Jason nods, "Yeah, could you believe that? With all the trouble I got into..I guess being in the principal's office all the time really had an effect on me."

Troy laughed, "You still dating Kelsi?" Jason nods, "Yep. we're married. with 2 boys." Troy smiles, "That's great to hear." Jason nods, "Yeah. how about you big time laker? you still married to Gabriella? any kids?"

"Two boys, one little girl on the way." Jason smiles, sticking his hands in his pockets, "hey that's great...hey, I have to finish some rounds you want to walk with me? Catch up?" Troy smiles, nodding, "sounds good."

The two go walking around the school; Jason making sure that every class room is clean since the janitors cleaned it. "So," Troy says, "is Darbus still here?" "Haha, no, she retired with her husband last year ...but, her daughter- teaching must run in that family -is in her place. Sheila Darbus.."

Troy nods, "another Darbus." "Just as freaky." The two laugh, it wasn't until they got to the gym where Jason mentioned something that makes Troy stop in his tracks.

"I'm looking for a coach." "What?" his eyes are wide, "Bolton, your old man was a great coach, I hated losing him...and i think that he'd be happy to see you in his place." Troy looks at him, "You don't have to make a decision now or right away...just think on it?"

Troy nods, "Uh yeah, I'll think on it." Jason smiles, looks at his watch as his smile falls. "Shit..." "What?" "The teachers are arriving, and that means my dear Kelsi- our music teacher and guidance counselor will be here any moment."

Troy laughs, "you two work together?" Jason smiles, "hey...it's a good thing. I ask her for her help with a school related problem and vice versa." "Well, it was nice seeing you."

Troy smiles, "You too." Jason looks at him, "You can walk around." Troy nods, "Thanks." Jason leaves him to himself.

Troy stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks around the school, He goes to the gym and see that it's empty. He looks around the smelly gym, He see's a ball rack in the corner. He smiles going over to it and grabbing a ball and began dribbling it.

"Bolton passes right, passes left, passes it to Danforth, Danforth makes it half way down the court, It goes back to Bolton, Bolton shoots." he shoots the ball in the air, and It goes through the hoop.

_Flashback: _

_"And he scores!" Troy's head snaps to the gym double doors, Gabriella walks to him, "Hey wildcat." He runs to her wrapping her up in his arms, "Hey! There's my girl." Gabriella laughed, "I've missed you." she whispered. "I missed you too. How was the stanford interview?" Gabriella smiled, "It was great, I think I have a really good chance at getting in." _

_Troy smiles, "I'm proud of you. you deserve that scholarship." she giggled, grabbing the ball and pulling away from him, "Montez dribbles away from Bolton she shoots." she throws it through the hoops, "She scores!" she said throwing her hands up in the air._

_Troy wraps her up in a hug, "I love you so much. I want to be with you forever and ever." Gabriella smiles, "Me too." he smiled, "That's why." He gets down on one knee, and pulls out a box. Gabriella gasps, "Oh Troy." He looks up at her, "I love you Brie. More than words can explain. please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me Brie?" Gabriella cries, "Yes Troy. I love you so much!" _

_End Of Flashback: _

He sighs, how much things have changed since then. Looking at the ball that he caught in his hands, he looks around hte gym. Coach...Jason wants him to be coach...what about the Lakers? What about them? Says the devil on his left shoulder.

He shakes his head, aiming at the basket again and making the shot. He smiles, it would be fun to follow in his dad's coach.

_"Dad, that whistle makes you a god practically.." His dad laughs, "I wouldn't go that far, but it is pretty cool, huh?"_

He was thirteen when that conversation took place; it's one of his favourite and always make him smile...

****In L.A.****

"WHERE THE HELL IS BOLTON!?" The coach shouts, it's been three days and Bolton was supposed to be here on Monday...he was a no show. At first, Coach was going to blame that whore that he "loves" so much, but Chad crossed him and said it wasn't and isn't her fault.

So now, the team is running laps around the gym and working out while he is trying to keep the paparazzi and sports news at bay.

Gabriella comes by everyday to see if Troy has returned, and he leaves her the same answer. "Nope, not today..."

****With Troy****

Troy walked through the door, His mother was making some homemade macaroni and cheese. "Hey honey how was the school?" he smiled, "It's still the same. but different at the same time."

"Well you had alot of memories there..High school was the best years of your life.. you made captain of the basketball team, You met Gabriella, Prom, You met Gabriella, Was with your friends all the time, and did I mention that you met Gabriella?"

Troy laughs, leaning against the counter; not bothering to take off his father's coaching jacket. "Yeah...once or twice." there's a comfortable silence between the two of them, Troy looks at the pot, "need any help?"

"Hmm," his mother bites her cheek in thought, "No, I got this pretty much covered- oh, tomorrow is the barbeque at the Cross'..they invite me every year..would you like to be your mother's date?" Troy laughs, bowing low and then hugging his mom, "I'd love to mom." "Good, now go wash up."

"Okay Mom." He walked upstairs into the bathroom. His mother smiled and went over to the dishes then the phone rang. She sighed, drying off her hands with a dish towel, and going over to the phone, "Bolton Residence. Rachel Bolton speaking."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Hi Rachel. It's me Gabriella." "Gabriella, sweetie how are you?" "I'm..doing okay..but I'm really..really worried."

"What's wrong-" "Troy's gone. He left. and I don't know where he's at..I just need to know he's okay. I want to see him. the boys want to see him."

Rachel sighs, running a hand through her hair- something that her and Troy have in common, "sweetheart, Troy is...he's having a hard time right now-" "I know he is, Rachel, but I'm his wife...shouldn't he come to me about this?"

"Not if he wants to hurt you...and he doesn't, Gabi, that's the last thing he wants to do absolutely." Gabriella sighs on the phone, "do you know where he is?"

Rachel bites her lip, she shouldn't tell her, but there's no sense in worrying her further. "Sweetie, he's been here. Just give him time, he'll go back...but let him stay with me for a bit..until he feels better."

Gabriella sighs, "Okay but can I at least ask you a favor." "Sure sweetie." Troy walked in and looked at his mother, she looked at him, and mouthed, "Gabriella." Troy's eyes went wide, and Gabriella spoke, "Can the boys come visit him? please.. If he doesn't want to see me at least can he see the boys..?" she asked.

Rachel looks at him, it was obvious that Troy heard. Troy shakes his head, mouthing, "Not right now..." Rachel sighs, "he says he'll think about-" "He's there?" "Gabi, he just walked in-" "Can I talk to him? Please?"

Rachel sighs, looking Troy, "Okay." she hands the phone to Troy, covering up the mouth piece so Gabriella doesn't hear, "talk to her." "No." "Troy-" "No, mom-"

"Troy David Bolton, you talk to her right now." before Troy can say anything, the phone is shoved in his hands, and his mother is back to cooking. Taking a deep breath, he puts the phone to his ear, "Brie?"

"Troy-" "Brie please listen-" "Troy why are you running away from me and your kids?" "I'm not Gabriella I just need time to myself. that's all."

"Troy I know you're going through alot.. you're at war with yourself, I'm at war with myself to Troy.. I'm trying to be there for you, and trying to help you, you can always talk to me about anything that's going on-"

"That's not the problem Gabriella..I'm just..I feel myself slowly becoming that person, I don't want to hurt you or the boys-"

"Your only hurting me Troy by not being here.. The boys miss you Troy, I miss you. And if you don't want to be in LA that's fine, We'll come there, It's about time our boys see Alberquerque and I miss Alberquerque too. It's about time I get out of LA too Troy.."

Troy sighs, "Brie..." "Troy," her voice cracks, "Please.." "Don't cry...you know I don't like it when you cry.." Gabriella sniffles on the phone, "Troy, why did you leave?" he's silent for a moment, looking at his mom before he turns around with his back to her (she doesn't believe in cordless phones...)

"Brie, I left because...I told you, I feel myself slipping back to who I was ..before my accident. I don't want to be him anymore, I just need some time to myself, you and the boys can come down here if you want, but I'm just- I just want my space right now, please understand that?"

Gabriella sighs, "The boys miss you Troy...the first thing Rider said when he woke up three days ago was 'Where's daddy?'"

Troy swallows, "what'd you tell him?" "I said that you went on vacation- the coach is mad to, you know?" "The coach can shove his whistle up his ass for all I care-ow! Mom! I'm a grown man!"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy I'm just saying we miss you.." Troy ran a hand down his face, "Then I want you three to come down here."

Rachel smiled, "What?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed, "I want you three to come down here, the boys don't get to see their grandma much, and I miss you three too.." Gabriella sniffled, "If you're sure Troy.."

"I'm sure...just don't tell the team or...anyone that I'm here-" "What about Chad?"

Troy shakes his head, even though, Gabriella can't see, "No, not Chad..he'll open his big mouth and then everything will be a hayday. I just...it's peacefull right now. I ran into Jason- he's the principal of East High by the way, he's married to Kelsi."

Gabriella smiles through the phone, "me and the boys will catch the first bus there. I love you Troy. And the boys...they love you."

"I love you too...I'll see you three when you get here.." "Okay bye." "Bye." he hangs up and Rachel looks at him, "I'm proud of you." Troy nods, "I just don't want to be that person again." Rachel sighed, "And you don't have to be.."

Troy looks down, Rachel smiles, "Hey, why won't you and Gabriella go back around alberquerque..go back to your romantic dates, East High.. I'm sure it would help, and you two can feel young again."

Troy looks at her, "saying I'm old mom?" Rachel frowns, but her eyes are full of teasing. "No, no, what would make you think that? Pfft." "uh...huh.." Troy nods slowly, rolling his eyes.

"I love you mom.." "I love you too, now..come on, it's dinner time." he smiles, sitting at the table as if he were still a little boy eating his mom's cooking.

He looks at his dad's empty chair and sighs, "Jason offered me a job today." "What?" Rachel says, sitting down, grimacing as her arthritic knees crack in protest.

Troy nods, "he wants me to be the new coach.." "I didn't hear you mention this to Gabriella-" "Cause I'm still thinking about it."

Rachel smiled, "Well it's your decision Troy, and I raised you to make your own decisions-" "That sounds familliar..Dad always said that." she smiled sadly, "I miss him too Troy.. I really do."

Troy looked down, "Let's just continue with dinner.." Rachel Bolton nodded, "Okay dear."

Gabriella sat on the bus with her two boys. Already almost to Alberqeuque. Andy looked up at his mother, "Mommy, Where are we going?"

Gabriella smiled, "Alberquerque.. It's where me and your daddy grew up..and we're going to see daddy." Rider and Andy's eyes lit up, "Daddy!"

Rachel and Troy were sitting down having lunch. Rachel walked over putting her plate in the sink, "I'm going to get started on laundry Troy. do you have anything you need wash?"

Troy shakes his head, "No mom." rachel nods about to leave and then there is a knock at the door.

She walks swiftly to the door and opens it. "Mamaw!" the two boys run to her and she gets down on her knees and hugs them.

"Awhh my big boys..I've missed you!" "We missed you too Mamaw." Rachel looked at Gabriella and hugged her, "Hi sweetie, I've missed you too." "I've missed you Rachel."

Rider and Andy run to their father at the table who was standing up now, "Daddy! We missed you!"

Troy laughs, smiling at the two boys who are now clinging to his legs. "Hey! How was the bus ride here?" Andy made a face, "Rider snores! He fell asleep on the bus-" "I don't snore!" "Do to!"

"Do not-" "Okay," Troy laughs, "how about...we continue this debate later and I give you guys a tour of the place, K? But we have to be careful...grandma has a fiery temper-"

"Troy Bolton!" He looks up at his mother and laughs, "mom, you know it's true." "Well, yeah, but you don't have to say that to them!"

Troy smiled, Rachel looked at the two boys, "Boys, why won't Grandma show you to your room, and around and then we can make some cookies? how does that sound?"

Andy smiles, "I love that Grandma!" Rider smiles, "Me Too!" And Rachel smiles grabbing their hands to go upstairs.

Troy looks at Gabriella, "Hey." she stands there, "Hi." He comes over to her pulling her close for a hug, "I missed you..I'm sorry I left-"

Gabriella looks at him, "Don't be sorry. We're together now." She pauses for a moment, and then whispered, "I've missed Alberquerque so much.."

Troy smiles, "Yeah...I didn't realize how much I missed it until I showed up here.." Gabriella looks him up and down, "you're wearing your dad's coat-" "Am I?" he's smirking, "the coat he wore for coaching games.."

Troy tugs at the sleeves, "well...I felt like it. It's...it's comfortable." Gabriella hugs him close to her, "it's okay to say it makes you feel closer to him."

Troy smiles, pulling her close, "God I've missed you." She giggles, pecking his lips, "What are we all going to do?" "Well, My mom is going to stay here with the boys and make cookies while we have a tour around Alberquerque.. and then we're going to head over later with the boys and my mom to Jason and Kelsi's Barbeque."

Gabriella smiles, "I've missed them! me and Kelsi have a lot of catching up to do." Troy chuckled, grabbing her hand, "Shall we go?" Gabriella nods, "Let's."

Troy pulls up into the East High parking lot. Gabriella looks at him, "Troy do you have-" "I have a key. don't worry." Gabriella nods, and gets out of the car with Troy. Troy unlocks the front double doors and opens it. Gabriella looks around, "It hasen't changed that much."

Troy looks at her, "Shall we go to the gym?" Gabriella smiles, and he grabs her hand going down the hall. When they got to gym, Gabriella looked around and smiled, "Wow." she walked around, and looked up at the ceiling.

Troy looks at her smiling. Gabriella walks over to the basketball, and picks it up, and dribbles it. "You still got game Bolton? Wildcat style?" she smirked.

Troy laughs, "well that depends...has your traveling improved?" Gabriella rolls her eyes and dribbles the ball and tosses it in the hoop. Troy whistles, "Nice..." he catches the ball, and flies it around his abs and then he tosses it in.

Gabriella sticks her tongue out, "show off." He laughs, Gabriella yanks the ball from him and starts dancing backwards with it, "hey..that's traveling. That's really bad traveling." he runs after her.

He grabs her around the chest to make sure he doesn't hurt her baby bump. She giggles, dropping the ball, "I give.."

Troy kisses her cheek, and looks at her, "Why won't we go get something to eat." Gabriella smiles, "I like that idea." He smiles, "Good."

They walked out of a small restaraunt downtown Alberquerque, Gabriella walked out with Troy with his arm wrapped around her waist, and eating cream, and Gabriella looked at Troy, "Did you have a nice lunch?"

Troy nods, "I did. You?" she nods, she giggles, "You have a little something on your nose?" "What?" she sticks the chocolate cold ice cream on his nose, "There I got it."

"You're in trouble missy.." Gabriella squeals, "you'll have to catch me first." Troy smirks, and when they start running, Gabriella runs 10 feet...and then she stops with her hand on her stomach.

"Ooh.." she winces, Troy catches up to her and helps her stand straight, "Brie...Brie are you okay?" she nods, "Yeah...I'm fine, apparently I can't run with this little girl." she offers a weak laugh.

Troy frowns, "maybe I should take you to the doctor-" "Troy, no, you'll miss the barbeque." "Jason will understand-" "Troy..no."

"Brie-" "I'm fine.. Really. I am." He nods, "okay. Just no more running." Gabriella nods and was about to turn and walk. "Gabriella?" Gabriella heart speed up, "Mike?" He nods, "Yeah, what..what are you doing here in alberqurque?"

She gulps, "Uh..just uh.. visiting.." This was very Awkward. Ex-Boyfriend. Husband. Mike just smiled at her, "You uh..your pregnant again I see." Gabriella nods, "Yeah..I am." she looks down at her feet.

Mike looks at her, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." He nods, "Well it was nice seeing you Gabriella.." he walks pass her and then looks at her, "You're looking good." and winks and walks off.

Gabriella smiles, calling over her shoulder, "You uh...you too." Troy watches him walk off, then looks back at Gabriella, "whose that?" she looks at him, smirking, "Troy...I do believe your jealous." "hey..I'm not jealous, I'm just...not liking how he was looking at talking to my wife."

Gabriella giggles, shaking her and reaching up to pinch his cheek. "Your jealous Troy." "Am not." "Are too." "Not not not." "Too too too." "Are-" "Troy, we are worse than the boys." She says with a laugh, taking his hand, "come on, we have a barbeque to get ready for."

At the barbeque, The kids were all playing in the sprinklers, and the rest of them we're sitting around talking and catching up. While Troy's mother was talking to Jason's mother. Kelsi and Gabriella were sitting across from each other.

"So you're the guidence counslor and music teacher at East High?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi nods, "Yes. It's so much fun." Gabriella laughed, "I just can't believe Jason is a principal-" "Hey!" Jason said. Gabriella laughed, "Kidding."

Troy smiled, having his arm wrapped around Gabriella. "My cousin should of been here already." there was a knock at the door.

Jason nods, "That should be him," Kelsi gets up to go through the house to the front door.

Troy looks at Jason, "Jason can we talk later?" "Sure." Troy nods. Kelsi comes back with her cousin, "Hey guys this is my cousin-" "M-Mmm-ike?" Gabriella stammered. He smiles, "Hey Brie."

Troy looks back and forth from Gabriella to Mike, wanting to punch the guy and throw him across the freaking lawn, but he decides against causing a scene and instead says "I'm going to go help Jason with the grill." he walks off.

Gabriella swallows, "So..Mike..you didn't tell me that Kelsi is your cousin." Mike laughs, patting his younger cousin on the back, "yeah, well..you didn't tell me you knew my cousin, Dahling."

Kelsi rolls her eyes, "hello, extremely hormonal pregnant woman, yeah me? I have a name." Gabriella and Mike laugh, "sorry," they say at the same time.

"Mommy!" 5 year old Savannah came up to her, "Mommy. I need to pee." Kelsi laughs "Come on." She looks at Gabriella and Mike, "I'll be right back." Mike smiles, "We'll be right here." Gabriella held a glass of water in her hand.

Mike looks at her, "So.. How are Rider and Andy?" Gabriella looks over and smiles as her two boys were playing on the water slide. she looks back at him, "Their fine. Great." Mike nods, "So are you and Troy back together?"

Gabriella raises a brow, "Isn't it obvious?" Mike clears his throat, "But why?" "Why?" "Gabriella, he's been nothing but an ass to you-" "He's not like that anymore Mike.. He's changed."

He sighed, "I..I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?" Mike grabs her hand. Troy watches from the grill.

He leans in and kisses her cheek, "We'll talk later,okay?" Gabriella looks at him, "Uh..okay..umm." he smiles, going over to the table and talking to one of the relatives.

Troy stomaches the urge to kick the dude's teeth in, he turns to Jason who is flipping hot links and burgers on a plate. "So...I thought about the job.."

Jason looks at him, "yeah?" both men are unaware of Gabriella standing behind them- she had been walking to the cooler to get some ice for her water.

Troy nods, "Yeah, and...I have only one question." Jason looks at him, "what's that?" Troy smiles, "when do I start...boss?" Jason smiles, "we can talk first thing Monday morning at the school. That good?"

Troy smiles, "that's perfect..uh...help me think of a way to tell Gabriella?" Jason laughs, "I learned a long time ago...don't upset your wife. Especially when she's pregnant."

Troy laughs, "Yeah I know-" "Tell me what?" Troy's head turns around to look at Gabriella. "Brie-" "Tell me what?" He grabs her hand, and pulls her close, and pecks her lips, "We're moving back to alberquerque."

Gabriella drops her glass of water, and wraps her arms around him smiling huge, "Really? you mean it?" He smiles at her, How happy he made her.

"Yes baby, Jason asked me for a job to be a coach at East High.. follow in my father's footsteps." Gabriella smiles, "Oh Troy! We're moving back! Your dad would of been so proud of you baby!"

Troy smiles, "I love you Gabriella." she smiles, "I love you too wildcat." and she pecks his lips. Troy looks at her, "Why won't you go over and get the boys for their burgers?"

Gabriella nods, "Alright." Gabriella walks over to waterslide and walks by Mrs Bolton. she looks at her, "I see that Troy told you the great news." Gabriella smiles, "Yes he did. I am so happy we're moving back."

Gabriella then had a sharp pain go through her stomach. "Woah..wow." she grabbed a hold of Mrs Bolton's hand. "Gabriella are you okay?"

Gabriella falls on the ground, "H-Help...The..The baby...Get Troy..." she whispered. Rachel is torn between a frown and a smile, it sort of looks like a grimace on her face. "Hold on, K?" She looks up at the grill, where Jason and Troy are talking.

"Troy! Come here now!" Troy looks up, excusing himself quickly from jason- who follows him anyway -toward Gabriella. "Brie.." he holds her shoulders, "Brie..what is it?"

Gabriella sucks in a breath, "It's the baby..." she rubs a hand over her baby bump, "Troy...some-something is wrong.." she looks into his eyes, "something's wrong.."

Troy has never felt more scared in his life than right now, he looks at Jason, "call an ambulance now.." he looks at he next person he see's -Mike, oh joy. "Get a towel or a cool cloth..anything.." Mike nods, running into the house. Troy looks at Gabriella, "it'll be okay, Brie..it will. I promise."

Troy looks at her, "Come here.." he pulls her close, "Are you in a lot of pain?" Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut,"It's..yeah..oww." Mike comes back with a cold rag, Troy grabs it from him and damps it over her head.

"Brie..stay with me. okay." Jason looks at him, "The ambulance is on it's way." Troy nods, and holds Gabriella close. Rider and Andy run over, "What's wrong with mommy?"

Troy looks at the two boys, "She's going to be fine." He looks at his mother, "mom, please take them over to eat.. I don't want them to see their mother like this."

He mother nods leaving with the boys. Gabriella looks at Troy, "Troy..what..what if we lose..this baby...are you going to..leave me?" she stammered.

Troy shakes his head, "Brie, look at me, look at me...nothing on this earth could ever make me leave you."

Mike snorts, Troy glares at him briefly before looking back at her, "I love you, okay? I'm not going anywhere...and we aren't going to lose the baby. Stay with me."

Gabriella looks at him nodding, and lays her head against his chest. Troy looks around, then looks at Jason. He hears the sirens go off.

Troy looks down at Gabriella, "Their here, I'm gonna lift you up, okay? just rest your head on my shoulder." Gabriella nods, As he lifts her up, He rests her head on his shoulder.

The paramedics come up and help her on the gernie. One of the paramedics look at Troy, "Are you family?"

Troy nods, "I'm her husband.." he looks at where his mother is watching the boys, "Grandma is over there with our sons." the paramedics nod, "okay, aside from one other paramedic, only you can ride with her."

Troy nods again, watching as they strap her down on a gurney, he holds her hand tightly. "Brie, I'm here..I'm here." Gabriella whimpers, "I hate hospitals Troy."

Troy sighs, "I know Brie..just hold on, "I'm right here." Gabriella whimpers. They slide up on the ambulance, and Troy sits next to her. "How far are you Gabriella?" The paramedic asked. She sniffled, "About 8 months."

The paramedic nods, "Okay. I'm sure everything is fine Gabriella...are you in any pain?" Gabriella nods, "Alot." The Ambulance had already taken off and was close to the hospital.

Troy squeezes her hand, "What do you think the problem is?" he asked. The paramedic sighed, "We're not sure yet."

They rushed her into the room, and hooked her up to wires, and put wires all over her swollen belly. They pulled up the screen and searched for the baby.

Troy squeezed her hand, kissing her knuckles. "I love you no matter what. Everything's going to be okay."

The doctor looks at the screen, his eyes went wide, "We're going to have an emergency C-section." Gabriella's eyes went wider, "What-"

"Your baby's has the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy..Our baby.." she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy looks at the doctor, "what exactly does that mean?" the doctor looks at him, "it means that a normal natural birth isn't an option. We have to get her to the ER stat."

Troy looks at Gabriella, "I'm right here..okay?" Gabriella squeezes hia hand, "I don't want to lose this baby or you..please.." "You won't..I promise you won't.." he kisses her forehead lightly.

Gabriella whimpered, "Don't leave." He nods, "I promise. I won't leave." They had rushed her to the delivery room. More like the C-Section room. It was a dark room, and They pulled Gabriella's bed close, and put a blanket over her. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand.

A few minutes later after Gabriella was numb, They began to proceed the C-Section. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy." he looked at her, "Brie." "I'm scared." "It's fine.. everything's going to be fine."

Gabriella looked away, and the doctor looks at Troy, "Troy a little advice." Troy looks at him, "Yeah?" "I'd advise you to not look over, Which now you probably will, while I'm doing this, Cause it's going to be a hard image to get rid of."

Troy looks at him confused, "what do you mean?" he peeks over at the doctor's work, "Oh My God!" he feels lightheaded and faint, the doctor chuckles, "told you." taking deep breaths, and looking at Gabriella's face again.

"I am...not going to look until the baby is here okay?" Gabriella nods, "Troy...I love you-" "Don't say Good bye." Troy says, his teeth gritted together, "don't you dare say goodbye. This isn't goodbye."

The doctor pulls out the baby, tears are heard from the baby. Gabriella gasped, "She's here. She's okay?" Troy kisses her forehead, "Told you things would be fine."

"We're just going to have to go and give her a bath and change her." Gabriella nods, and looks at Troy. The nurse sits down to stitch Gabriella back up. Gabriella looks at Troy, "Troy." "Yeah Brie?" "No more kids. 3 is enough."

Troy laughs, kissing her forehead, "I understand...but you are irresistible." Gabriella rolls her eyes weakly, "I'm serious Troy." "So am I." "You're not funny." "Really? I think I'm adorable."

Gabriella giggles, "you are adorable. And a dork." Troy smiles, "you should relax...you've been through a lot." Gabriella sighs, "I wanna see her first."

Troy kisses her forehead, "Okay. But after, I want you to get some rest." Gabriella nods. The doctor returns with the little girl. "Here's your daughter."

Gabriella holds her in her arms and smiles holding her daughter's head up. "Hey Emmy..Mommy loves you." Troy leans over, "She's beautiful."

Gabriella kisses her forehead, "You wanna hold her? I know that you probably don't remember holding Rider or Andy, and I can tell your anxious to hold her.."

Troy smiles, "You like to read my mind, don't you?"Gabriella smiles, "call it mother's-slash-wives intuition."

Troy laughs, taking Emily from her gently and bouncing her in his arms, "hey little girl.." he smiles, "I'm your daddy..and I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Gabriella smiles, and then Kelsi, Jason, Troy's mother, Rider, Andy, and Troy's favorite person, Mike, All come into her room. Gabriella looks at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

Kelsi hugs her, "We were worried about you. so we came to see your daughter too." Troy's mother looks at the little girl, "She's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Troy smiles, "Sure mom." He lets his mother cradle little emily. Jason puts a hand on Troy's shoulder, "Man Troy, You and Gabriella make the cutest babies."

Kelsi punches his shoulder, he grimaces, "Ow! We do too, but come on! You have to admit that!" Kelsi sighs, "of course I know it and admit that, but it's different when a guy says it."

Jason looks at her, "how the hell is it different when a guy says it?" "It just is!" Kelsi yells, raising her fist to punch him again. Jason moves behind Troy and Mike, "I got body guards."

Troy laughs, "Guys, This is a hospital. and Gabriella needs her rest." Kelsi nods, "Right. Sorry Gabs." Gabriella smiles, "It's fine. thanks for coming."

Kelsi smiles, "Your welcome. I called Taylor and Sharpay. Chad, and Keegan and the rest of them are coming in to see you."

Gabriella smiles, "Good, Shar would kill me if she didn't get to see emily." Kelsi laughs, "Yeah, she would kill you." "Hey! I can handle sharpay."

Mike walked closer to Gabriella's bed, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Gabriella looks at him, "I'm fine. just a little tired, but I can probably fight it off." "That's my Brie.. always a fighter."

Gabriella looks at him, "Mike...Troy calls me that." he sighs, "I know, but...I did to, remember-" "Yeah well, we're not together anymore."

Mike sighs, shaking his head, "okay..I get it." he looks at Emily, "get some rest." Gabriella nods, watching him leave.

"I don't like him." Troy says, his eyes narrowed at the door that Mike just left through. Gabriella sighs, "Troy he's fine-" "Brie, I don't like him."

Gabriella shakes her head, looking down at the precious bundle in her arms. "Emily, your daddy is stubborn-" "hey!" Troy says, not hiding the smirk in his eyes.

"Your just as stubborn." She giggles, "well, daddy, would you like to hold your daughter so I can take a short nap? I'm tired-" "I got it...I'd love to hold her."

Gabriella placed Baby Bolton into Troy's arms. Troy cooed his little girl, "Hey baby girl, It's daddy..I'm your daddy.." he looked over to see Gabriella already asleep.

Troy chuckled, "And That's mommy.. who is already asleep." He kissed her forehead, "Daddy is going to be the best daddy in the world.. I promise. We're all going to start over."


End file.
